Wedding Belles
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: He asked, and she said yes. Simple, right? But is anything ever simple when Rose Hathaway is involved! Dramas and divas - join our favorite couple as they plan their special day.
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Rose growled, kicking a rock with the toe of her converse and watching with satisfaction as it landed several yards away. For what was meant to be a happy day, she felt decidedly out of spirit.

"Because it's your birthday, and your family wants to see you," Dimitri said calmly, used to being the voice of restraint and reason – especially when it came to anything involving Rose and her family.

"So _now_ they want to celebrate," she continued, side-skirting the real issue.

"Roza if you don't want to…"

"I do!" she hastily interjected. "I just don't want to deal with all the bullshit that goes along with my parents!"

Dimitri shrugged. In the almost two years since they'd publicly revealed they were a couple, he'd had to deal with Abe and Janine on several occasions. Individually they weren't too bad, once you got past the casual – indeed almost incidental - threats of violence, maiming and significant bodily harm. It was when they were together that things got explosive. Their first Christmas together being a case in point.

Janine had been at Court with her charge and had managed to get Christmas Day off. Knowing Rose and Dimitri had it off, too, she was determined to spend the day with them. What they hadn't counted on was Abe flying in for the holiday season and, like Janine, he wanted to spend Christmas with his daughter and her boyfriend. All of that would have been _fine,_ but Janine and Abe _loathed_ each other.

When Rose had first returned from Russia, Abe and Janine had been getting along well. A little _too_ well in Rose's opinion. She was all for her parents maintaining a healthy respect and friendship with one another, but she didn't need to see them flirting and – oh so much worse – _making out._ However even Rose agreed that was better than how things were now.

Janine had believed her re-acquaintance and burgeoning relationship with Abe to be exclusive. One dinner party, a flirty Drozdov widow, and an enraged Janine watching from her position lining the wall, and everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. Abe and Janine had an enormous fight and had not seen one another since. Until that Christmas.

Both parents jockeying for her time and attention, Rose decided to invite each of them to Christmas lunch in the tiny apartment she and Dimitri shared in the Palace. There were actual cleaning closets that were larger than their apartment, but it was Rose's first home with Dimitri, and they were proud to show it off. They'd also reasoned it avoided them having to choose which of Rose's parents to spend Christmas with. Sadly, things had not worked out _quite_ as well as planned. Janine and Abe would not speak directly with one another, making the entire meal decidedly forced. It all came to a head over dessert, Janine upending a Black Forest Gateaux over Abe and his favorite suit. Since then, Rose had made a point of only meeting up with them together in public, knowing her mother was a lot more likely to contain her fiery temper when others were present.

"Come on," Dimitri cajoled as they approached the entrance to one of Court's finest restaurants. "The sooner we're there, the sooner we can go home and celebrate…"

Rose shivered. Celebrating with Dimitri? She liked the sound of _that._

They walked inside, finding Janine waiting in the foyer. A glimpse into the restaurant and Rose could see why. Her father and Pavel were already inside. Janine was fidgeting uncomfortably, not something Rose was used to seeing her mother do. She was dressed up and looked sensational in a soft olive-green dress that showed her milky skin and fiery hair to advantage.

"Hey Mom," Rose greeted, hugging her before standing back so Dimitri could lean down and give Janine a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"The serpent is already in there," Janine grumbled, accepting Rose's hand and walking in with them.

"Darling!" Abe boomed, standing up and hugging Rose effusively. "Happy birthday! You look beautiful!"

Rose smiled. She'd gone to a bit of effort tonight, wearing a dress Lissa had bought her a year or so ago but had never found the right occasion to wear. Tonight had seemed like the ideal opportunity. Abe stuck out his hand to shake Dimitri's, thinking the Russian Guardian did scrub up well.

"Janine," Abe said with a thin veneer of civility. "You're looking tired. I hope you're not working too hard?" he sneered. Rose flinched on her mother's behalf. Every woman knew tired was a euphemism for old. But Janine wasn't one to let anyone know they'd scored a point, no matter how much it hurt.

"Well we can't _all_ sit back and expect someone else do all the hard work and risk their life for us, can we? And how _are_ you, Pavel? Nice to see you again."

She gave the stalwart guardian a lingering kiss on the cheek. Abe's smile became forced. Janine gave as good as she got.

"Can't we just have one fucking meal where you two aren't at each other's throats?!" Rose hissed, glaring at her parents in turn.

"Sorry darling," Abe said, perhaps genuinely repentant. He stood, holding Rose's chair out for her, which left Dimitri free to do the same for Janine.

"I thought we'd have the seven-course tasting menu?" Abe suggested pointing to the menu and the series of dishes the restaurant was most known for. "There are alternatives to the marine courses," he quickly added, pointing to one side of the menu before Janine could complain. She didn't like seafood.

They all agreed, so Abe raised his hand and ordered. None of them said it, but they were all conscious that the waiter would expect Abe, as the only Moroi present, to order for the table.

"Rosemarie? You said you said you'd had some trouble in Seattle when you visited?" Janine said, trying to break the awkward silence. Rose responded, outlining Queen Vasilisa's trip to meet with a newly identified Spirit user, and the unexpected attack on their accommodation while she was there. Believed to be an opportunistic attack and not a premeditated attempt on the reigning monarch's life, it had still given Rose another three molnija.

"And what about you, Dimitri?" Abe asked, keen not to be outdone by his daughter's mother. "How are you finding guarding Lord Ozera?"

"It's fine, thank you, Abe." Always taciturn, Dimitri was particularly quiet tonight. Abe thought he looked nervous.

The four of them made their way through the courses, enjoying the fine wine selections that accompanied each course. While Rose's parents had put aside the _open_ hostilities and antagonistic barbs, things were still far from relaxed.

"So, what did you get for your birthday, darling?" Abe asked, smiling at Rose genially.

"Lissa and Christian gave me a book of massage vouchers," Rose crowed, looking elated. "One every week for a year! AND I get to clock off an hour earlier on Fridays to attend!"

Rose and Dimitri, like the rest of the guardians guarding Queen Vasilisa Sabine Rhea Dragomir and her consort Lord Christian Ozera, worked at least twelve hours every day. As their primary guardians, for Rose and Dimitri it was often more like sixteen hours. As recompense, they sometimes got Saturdays off if the Royal couple were staying at Court and didn't have an event to attend, and wherever possible they finished by 8:00 am on Fridays, making that Rose and Dimitri's date night.

"That's very thoughtful," Janine said. "Unless they _do_ it, people often don't appreciate how physically taxing it is to stand for hours on end, day after day, no one considering you might need a meal, a stretch, a sip of water or a toilet break." She didn't mean to be unpleasant, just voicing a truth Rose and Dimitri understood all too well. However, Rose did notice Abe's eyes flicker to where Pavel stood impassively to one side, his eyes constantly scanning the room while his charge and guests sat and enjoyed wine and a sumptuous meal.

"Yeah. It was really nice of them to think of me, and I'm looking forward to cashing those vouchers in," Rose said, moving the conversation along before things got difficult. Again.

"And what about you, Dimitri? What did you get my little girl for her twentieth birthday?" Abe asked, knowing that referring to Rose as 'his' pissed off Janine immensely.

Rose blushed, her eyes meeting Dimitri's before slipping her hand into her clutch.

"He gave me this," she said solemnly, taking her hand out and showing her parents the large ruby ring Dimitri had proposed with two minutes after she'd turned twenty. She'd said she wanted to have a two in front of her age, and Dimitri had taken that statement literally!

"Is that…?" Janine gasped, her eyes flicking from Rose to Dimitri seeking confirmation.

"It's an engagement ring," Dimitri confirmed with a shy grin. "I asked Roza to be my wife, and she said yes!"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Janine said, standing up and coming over to hug Rose and admire the ring. "It's beautiful!"

"Congratulations you two!" Abe said, beckoning a server over and ordering the establishment's finest bottle of champagne. He waited until the four each had a glass of sparkling before he proposed a toast.

"To Rose and Dimitri. We wish you every happiness!" Everyone sipped their champagne, and Rose was relieved to see that despite her parents having _zero_ experience with matrimony, their announcement had apparently been received positively.

"Now I know the tradition is the bride's family pay for the wedding, and given your mother has no money to pay for _anything,_ I'll happily foot the bill! Whatever you want!"

Rose expected her mother to explode at that hugely offensive comment, but really, she ought to have known better. Janine just smiled archly.

"That's very generous of you, Abe. I'm sure Rosemarie and Dimitri appreciate it!"

And that's when Abe recognized the tactical error he had made.

* * *

Rose didn't need their now defunct bond to know that Lissa was envious that Dimitri had popped the question before Christian. Even though Rose didn't have the ring on at work, and had kept her excitement about the engagement to an absolute minimum, Lissa's overly bright smile and enthusiasm told Rose what her words didn't. Her best friend was jealous but doing her best to hide it.

"Are you going to have a big wedding?" Lissa asked casually after offering her congratulations. Knowing Lissa had been planning her wedding from the first grade onward, and that as the Queen of their world, anything Lissa had would completely eclipse her wedding, Rose replied that they'd not yet discussed it, but they'd probably have something small at the records office.

"I know you two don't earn a lot," Lissa said. "If it's a matter of _money,_ I can help you out…"

Rose tensed, feeling that no matter how kindly meant, Lissa had crossed a line. Everyone knew guardians were paid next to nothing, but it was humiliating to be reminded of the difference in their stations. She didn't need her best friend to pay for her wedding!

"Thanks, but Baba said he'll pay for _whatever_ we want," Rose announced before standing against the wall at the side of the room, looking everywhere other than at her best friend, charge, and monarch.

At almost the same time, Dimitri was with his charge in the palace kitchens. Christian had recently decided he was interested in Spanish cooking, and so much of the day the two men spent in the kitchen, Christian experimenting with new dishes.

" _Engaged!_ That's great!" Christian said, clapping the much taller and older dhampir on the back when Dimitri told him. "When are you planning it?"

Dimitri shrugged. He, more than anyone, knew guardian's lives weren't really their own.

"Whenever Rose wants, and we can get a few days off." Dimitri paused before saying the next thing. "I know we won't have time for a _proper_ honeymoon, but I'm hoping for a day or two just the two of us. I don't often get a chance to show Rose how special she is to me; I'd like to spend a couple of days pampering her."

"Oh yeah – I bet you want to _pamper_ her," Christian teased salaciously, before looking up at his guardian and witnessing a profound sadness lingering in his eyes.

"Sorry, man. You're right. You two _never_ take time off together," Christian admitted, feeling bad that he hadn't considered Dimitri and Rose would have to be back on duty a day or two after their wedding. "Leave it with me. We'll work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have _got_ to be shitting me," Rose muttered under her breath a few days later when Lissa surprised Rose with an impromptu wedding planning session. There, sitting at the large table in Lissa's office, was Janine; she and the young Queen conferring over an enormous stack of wedding magazines.

"I've asked the guardians all to attend outside today, and I sent Galvin to guard Lord Szelsky to free your mother to be here. These are my magazines from the last two years. Just ignore the sticky notes – they're what I've marked out for myself. I figure if we start with the when and where we can work our way onto the finer details."

"Shouldn't Dimitri be part of this?" Rose asked, eyeing off the magazines with distaste. "It's his wedding, too."

"The man just has to show up wearing a suit," Lissa said almost dismissively, overcome with excitement at the prospect of planning. "The organizing always comes down to the woman."

"Yes – but Dimitri and I haven't even talked about when or where," Rose said desperately. "I could go find him and ask him now!" _Anything_ to get out of this room.

"Sit down, Rosemarie," Janine ordered, using her no-nonsense voice. "You can work out the particulars with Belikov later. Now come and look at this wedding theme."

And so it started. Rose genuinely wasn't sure who was worse – Lissa or her mother. She'd expected Lissa to be a nightmare, but for Janine to be so _into_ it was a surprise. Both seemed determined to make this the event of the year. The two spoke back and forth, debating different ideas. Rose tuned out, flipping through a magazine before finally settling on a saucy article with suggestions of how to make the wedding night memorable for all the right reasons.

"… what do you think, Rose?" Lissa asked, her brow creasing infinitesimally when she appreciated Rose had not been listening.

"Think about what?"

" _Swans,_ Rose! Your mother thought if you had your reception at The Halcyon, you could have a release of two swans onto the lake at dawn while everyone had their pre-dinner drinks on the deck? Swans pair for life - it would be so _romantic!"_ Lissa was all but swooning.

"No swans!" Rose groaned. "I'm not even sure if we want to get married at Court. Dimitri might want to marry in Russia? His family isn't wealthy. If we marry over here, they might not be able to afford to come."

And that was true. But a wedding in Russia would also be a lot more straightforward. It could be the perfect way to divert her mother and Lissa from excessive planning.

"Don't worry about the money. You heard your father – he said he'd pay for _whatever_ you want. I'm sure he'll fly Dimitri's family over and put them up," Janine said with a smug grin.

"But his family is _huge!_ There's his mother, grandmother, three sisters, two nephews, two nieces and a brother in law. It will cost a fortune!"

"Trust me, your father can afford it," Janine declared acerbically.

Appreciating they were getting nowhere with the where or even when, Lissa suggested they look through magazines to get an idea of dresses.

"Maybe if you decide on a style or a color scheme it will help?"

"Are you still set on pink?" Rose checked with Lissa.

"Yes…? Is that what you want, too?" Lissa asked looking far from pleased.

"No. Pink's not my thing. I just wanted to make sure I picked something different to what you want."

"Oh. Good. Yes, I still want pink and silver."

Rose grinned. Pink was her least favorite color, and Lissa had given her the perfect excuse to immediately rule it out were anyone to suggest it.

"So what color were you thinking of having the bridesmaids in?" Janine asked.

"I didn't think I'd have bridesmaids," Rose said brazenly, waiting for the horrified hisses from Lissa and Janine.

"But I thought… I mean for my wedding I'd have _you…"_ Lissa said, trailing off in shock and surprise.

"And I'd love to do that for you if you'd still like me to when the time comes," Rose said slipping her arm around Lissa. "But things have changed. You're the Queen, Liss. The big cheese. You aren't meant to be in a supporting role; it's my job to look after you, not the other way around. Plus, people are likely to talk if you are a bridesmaid in a dhampir/dhampir wedding."

Like everything, these days, it came back to Lissa's role as Monarch, and the delicate balance between appearing progressive enough to garner support from one faction, but traditional enough to appease the other.

"I think Rosemarie is right, your Majesty," Janine said reluctantly, peering up from a magazine page featuring the most chunderous invites Rose had ever seen. "Politically, you serving as a Maid of Honor in a dhampir wedding would be too much for some of the more conservative Moroi to stomach."

While not illegal, two dhampir marrying was uncommon enough, two guardians even more so. Given Rose had taken a bullet and nearly died for Lissa there was no question about her loyalty, but there was no doubt tongues would wag once Dimitri and Rose made their engagement more public.

"I wish Dimitri and I could just go away somewhere and come back married," Rose groaned. "It's meant to be about him and me, not all this," she continued, indicating all the magazines piled in front of her.

" _Not_ going to happen," Janine warned, Lissa nodding in vehement agreement. Evidently, the Belikov/Hathaway wedding had two bridezillas – and neither was the bride!

* * *

"How was your day?" Dimitri asked when Rose came charging into their tiny apartment, throwing herself onto the bed theatrically.

"Four words. Mom. Lissa. Wedding planning!"

"Oh…"

"It was _hell_ , Comrade. Mom wanted _swans!"_

"Swans?" Dimitri's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"A swan release on the lake," Rose explained, not that it made the concept any clearer for the bemused Russian guardian. "It's like Lissa wants to use this as a dry run for her wedding, and Mom just wants to spend as much of Abe's money as possible!"

"That bad?"

"Worse!"

"Come on. Christian made paella today…"

"I knew there was a reason I tolerated him," Rose joked, taking Dimitri's hand and letting him pull her to her feet and across the three feet to their table and chairs. It was Friday night - date night - so the two were home earlier than usual. Dimitri opened two large takeaway food containers, passing Rose a knife and fork as they both ate straight from the box. Food miraculously improving her mood, over their meal Rose told Dimitri everything Janine and Lissa had suggested.

"I don't want a big Court wedding," Rose moaned. "I'd like something small. Just family and a few friends."

"Then _tell them_ that," Dimitri reasoned.

"Ha! Mom's talking about booking out _The Halcyon_ for Vlad's sake. Small is not going to cut it."

"It's our wedding, Roza. We'll have it any way you want it."

"I thought about having it in Russia, but I want Lissa there, and the security would be a nightmare." Rose didn't have to add that as primary guardians for Lissa and Christian, if the Royal couple were to travel overseas, she and Dimitri would have to be on duty the whole time. "Mom said maybe Abe could fly your family over for it?"

Dimitri shrugged, but Rose could tell he'd like his family to be there to see them wed. She loved Dimitri's family and wanted them there, too.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to have there?" Rose checked.

"I guess it depends who can get time off. Maybe a few of the guardians from St. Vlad's?"

"Yep," Rose agreed. "Alberta. Emil. Mikhail and Sonya. I might send Stan an invite just to shit him…"

"Inviting him to see you invested in the Queen's Guard wasn't enough?" Dimitri teased his feisty fiancée.

"No. Because he never showed," Rose said with a sneer. "We should marry at St. Vlad's – then he'd have _no_ excuse not to turn up!"

The couple met one another's gaze, considering Rose's flippant words. Marrying at St. Vladimir's had a lot to recommend it. Already warded, and home to many guardians, it would be easy enough to secure for her Majesty's presence. There was plenty of room in the Guest Quarters, several of their guardian friends were based there, there was a Russian Orthodox chapel, and if they held the wedding out of term time, it would be quiet and private enough.

"We do have a lot of history there," Dimitri reasoned.

"Summer would be perfect," Rose added. "If Liss and Christian stayed, we might even get a day or two off to ourselves? There's a certain cabin I'd like to revisit…"

Dimitri growled softly, standing and picking Rose up and carrying her back to their bed.

* * *

"So, have you made any decisions?" Lissa asked the next day as Rose and Dimitri guarded she and Christian as they ate breakfast. Lissa hated her other guardians being present until she had dressed for the day, so they were patrolling outside while the Royal couple breakfasted in their pajamas.

Rose swallowed nervously. "Yeah. We were thinking of getting married at St. Vlad's."

"But you _hate_ that place," Lissa gasped.

Rose shrugged. "It's where I grew up. Many of our friends are allocated, so won't be able to make it anyway. If we hold it at the Academy, Alberta and some of the others can be there. It's warded with lots of guardians, so it's safer for you to attend, there's plenty of accommodation if Dimitri's family fly over, and we thought if we held it over summer break then it would be private enough not to upset too many Royal Moroi."

"Well this summer is already filled, so it would have to be next. That gives you sixteen months – that's doable," Lissa pondered.

Rose nodded, her eyes dipping to the carpet. When she'd suggested summer, she had meant _this_ one.

"You haven't got a spare weekend at all _this_ summer?" Rose asked hopefully. "We could arrive on a Friday night, marry on Saturday, and leave Sunday morning?"

"I'm sorry, Rose, we really _don't._ I've agreed we'd spend the summer with the Reece Lazars at their Hamptons house. I haven't confirmed the dates, yet, but it would be rude to go back on my word."

"Of course," Rose replied accepting Lissa's decision as final.

Lissa warmed to the idea of St. Vladimir's as a venue, suggesting numerous ways the chapel at St. Vlad's could be decorated, ignorant to the fact that no one was listening. Rose's eyes were trained back on the carpet, her guardian mask pulled on to hide her disappointment. Dimitri was watching Rose from his position on the other side of the room. He hated seeing Rose sad, especially when there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. Christian regarded Lissa, wondering how she could be so wholly oblivious to Rose's distress. Rose had already risked and given up so much for Lissa. One weekend, so she could get married, was not much to ask in return.

"About that," Christian said, making a snap decision. "I'm going to have to cut my visit to the Lazars a little short. Some of the elemental teachers at St. Vlad's have expressed an interest in aspects of the defensive magic program. If I could get them on board, it would be a _huge_ step forward toward reintroducing defensive magic into the Moroi curriculum. I was planning to go up there a week or two before school goes back to workshop with them."

"But I had such _hopes_ for the summer," Lissa all but wailed, demonstrably unhappy that her plans were being challenged. "I wanted to do Labor Day in the Hamptons."

"Well, I _suppose_ I could go earlier in the season? The Royal Council wraps up in what… late June? St. Vlad's term ends then, too. I could go for the first two weeks in July? That would give the Lazars a chance to open the house and get it ready before we arrive." Christian was talking to Lissa, but his eyes were on Rose.

"That could work. If I came too, it would give Rose and me a chance to look around the Academy and get ideas for the wedding…"

"Liss – I grew up there. I know every _inch_ of that place. If you are going to be there for two weeks, anyway, why don't Dimitri and I marry on the middle weekend?"

"You can't organize a whole wedding in three months," Lissa said in exasperation.

"Just watch me," Rose said with determination, before giving Christian an enormous smile.

* * *

"No swans. No fireworks. We want a _simple_ ceremony with Father Andrew at St. Vlad's followed by a small reception with family and friends." Rose glared at both her parents, all but daring them to suggest something different. Janine looked disappointed, but when they both nodded Rose continued.

"Old man? Are you ok with flying Dimitri's family over and putting them up in Guest Quarters at the Academy? We'll be at St. Vlad's a week before, then a week after the wedding. We're hoping to have them there with us the whole time."

"I'll send my plane for them," Abe immediately agreed.

"Thank you, Abe. They've never been to America, so they'll be very excited" Dimitri said with a broad smile. His family's attendance was the one thing Rose and Dimitri both wanted more than anything.

"What about an extra week for them at Court once you leave St. Vladimir's?" Abe proposed. "It's a long way to come… I'd be happy to put them up…"

"We'll ask them and let you know," Rose said, all business. "Now. This bullshit between you two ends here. This is meant to be a _happy_ day, and I won't have you spoiling it! Mom? I want your help planning things, but Dimitri and I want a _simple_ gathering. I need your help reining Lissa in."

Rose's look to her mother was stern. She wasn't going to embarrass her mother by criticizing her in front of Abe, but the message was clear. The over the top suggestions had to stop. Janine nodded while voicing her acquiescence.

"And Dad? The only date _you're_ bringing is Pavel. I mean it! Neither of you is allowed to use our wedding as an opportunity to score points with the other!"

Dimitri struggled to keep the smirk from her face as Rose laid down the law with her recalcitrant parents. Between Janine's attempts to bankrupt Abe, and Abe's surreptitious attempts to get Rose to invite him and some random plus one, the last week had been stressful. Finally deciding they needed to lay down the law, with Rose's family at least, the happy couple had used their Friday date night to host dinner for Rose's parents at their apartment.

"I love you both – but this is our day and our way," Rose stressed. "Abe? You can walk me down the aisle if you want. Mom? I thought you could meet me at the end of the aisle and put back my veil?"

"If that's what you'd like," Janine replied, uncharacteristically subdued.

"Yes. I would. We've also decided that the speeches will be given by Alberta, Lissa and Dimitri," Rose charged on. She knew both her parents would be offended if she asked the other to do the traditional 'parent of the bride' speech, so she and Dimitri had decided to sidestep the issue altogether by asking Alberta to do the honors. In many ways, Alberta knew Rose better than either of her parents did, and she could also talk about Dimitri which was a plus. They'd used much the same rationale when choosing Lissa to give a speech. Plus, as the Queen, it would be expected for her to say something.

The rest of the evening was spent drawing up a tentative guest list, confirming the dates for Dimitri's family to visit, and assigning tasks.

"I think you should officially announce your engagement before I contact Alberta and ask for us to stay and use the Chapel at St. Vlad's," Abe suggested. "Perhaps an announcement in the newspaper?"

"That's only done for _Royal Moroi_ weddings," Janine replied, rolling her eyes. Not one to skip any opportunity for pomp and ceremony for Rose's big day, even Janine thought a newspaper announcement was a bit much.

"Are you suggesting Rose and Dimitri's wedding is not as good as a Moroi's?!" Abe retorted.

"It's just _different,_ Abe," Rose argued. "Moroi wedding announcements are political declarations of an alliance. It's about a family marrying a family. It's not like that for dhampir."

"It's still political," Abe argued. "If you really want to see change in how dhampir are treated, you need to be part of that. Besides, people are going to gossip regardless. You are two of the most prominent guardians at Court. You're the dhampir equivalent of Royalty. You have every right to announce your engagement - don't let anyone think you're ashamed of your love."

Rose looked at Dimitri. Abe had hit the nail on the head. Dimitri shrugged. Thanks to his restoration, he was infamous around Court. Much the same could be said of Rose – the twenty-year-old primary guardian to the Moroi Queen. Still, an announcement seemed so… _Moroi._

"What about _'Mr. Ibrahim Mazur and Guardian Janine Hathaway are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway to Guardian Dimitri Belikov, son of Lord Randall Ivashkov and Olena Belikova'_ " Abe suggested.

"No way!"

"Like _hell!"_

"I _don't_ agree to that!"

Rose, Janine, and Dimitri simultaneously voiced their disapproval. Abe held up his hands in mock surrender.

"We are _not_ mentioning that man's name," Dimitri fumed, referring to his father, Randall Ivashkov.

Rose nodded, rubbing Dimitri's forearm soothingly. "And I am sure as hell not being named as _Rosemarie!"_ she added.

"Must we put daughter of Mr. Ibrahim Mazur and Guardian Janine Hathaway?" Janine added. "People know who her parents are… there's no need to _dwell_ on it!"

Abe canted his head, considering for a moment.

"Ok, what about _'Guardian Rose Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov, along with their families, are delighted to announce their engagement'_?"

"Much better. I'll agree to that," Rose said quickly. Janine and Dimitri nodded. _Anything_ was better than Abe's first suggestion. Abe lifted an eyebrow smugly, and it was only then Rose appreciated Lissa wasn't the only one adept at working things, and people, around to her way of thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I am on desk duty for a week," Rose growled, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She was sitting with Eddie having a coffee at the café near their quarters before they started their shift.

"Honestly, Rose – it sounds like you got off lightly, all things considered."

"Lightly? _Lightly?!_ Suddenly all these Royal Moroi assholes think it's ok to give me their opinion on my marriage to Dimitri, and I'm meant to smile and nod?"

"What exactly happened?" Eddie asked. Rose had been so irate in her initial explanation, he'd only got part of the story.

"I was guarding outside the Royal Council chamber, and Grigor Zeklos was waiting for an audience with Lissa. Jesse was with him, and you _know_ how much he irritates me. Grigor obviously knew who I was, but asked Jesse to introduce us anyway, and Jesse introduced me as 'Rose Hathaway; the Guardian who just announced she's going to marry the mentor she was sleeping with at school.'"

Eddie shrugged a little. "Well, you _did,_ didn't you? Sleep with Dimitri at St. Vlad's?"

"Only _once_ and that's beside the point!" Rose contested hotly.

Eddie could see there was more Rose hadn't said, so he lifted his eyebrow indicating she should continue.

"Grigor started up this bullshit how a dhampir marrying a dhampir was an affront to the sanctity of marriage – and how decent Moroi like himself should not have the commitments they so solemnly made devalued by dhampir, and worse _guardians_ , being allowed to marry."

Eddie grimaced. While Grigor's sentiments were hardly unique, few Royal Moroi actually came right out and _said_ it. "So, what did you say?"

"I told him I didn't feel I needed to listen to a lecture about marriage from a man who was known to have several dhampir bastard offspring. Then I suggested maybe he'd do better to stay at home and think about his marriage and his 'solemn promises' – especially the one about fidelity – than visit the whorehouse every Thursday night when his wife was out at book club."

"You _didn't?!"_ Eddie gasped.

"I did," Rose said defiantly.

"Is it true?"

Rose picked some lint off her black fitted jacket. "Sure is. Meredith's older brother was a fill-in guardian for Grigor for a few months. Apparently, the guy is a real sleaze."

"So what happened?"

"He went in and bitched to Lissa who put me on a desk job for the week."

"Was she angry?" Eddie asked curiously. He, like several others, struggled to understand the complicated relationship between Rose and her best friend, the Queen.

"Nah. I got the 'I'm very disappointed in you' speech, but then she agreed Grigor is a pompous ass!"

"Well you expected some flack," Eddie said philosophically. "How's Dimitri coping?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's fine. With his size and the whole former Strigoi thing, people are too scared to say anything to _him…"_

* * *

"Aren't I supposed to be hiding out of the sight of upstanding moral Moroi?" Rose snarked, deciding not to push it any further since technically Lissa was springing her from _the most boring_ job of all time. Filing. But then, Lissa had been the one to put her there in the first place.

"Deal with it, Rose," Lissa said. "Would you rather be here, or back in Guardian Records?!"

Given they were off to try on wedding dresses, Rose had to seriously consider the two options.

"You invited Janine?!" Rose hissed, looking through a shopfront window to see her mother seated inside one of Court's premier bridal boutiques, looking decidedly uncomfortable in her guardian black and whites sitting with a glass of champagne as Moroi bridal attendants attempted to put her at her ease.

"She's your _mother_ Rose," Lissa all but snapped. _"Of course_ I invited her!"

Rose considered saying something biting in return but thought better of it. Lissa was no doubt thinking about her own mother, and how much she would wish she could be there when her time came to go wedding dress shopping.

"Drinking in uniform? _Really_ Mom!" Rose said with a smirk as she and Lissa entered the boutique, Lissa's other guardians lining up on the pavement outside the shop.

"I'm not on duty until this afternoon – and it's sparkling grape juice, Rosemarie!" Janine said stiffly, putting her glass on a side table.

" _Sure_ it is…"

"Well _I'm_ not on duty, and for the rest of the day neither are you, Rose. So we'd both love a glass of champagne," Lissa said pleasantly to one of the Moroi attendants without even waiting to be asked.

Since becoming Queen, Lissa had become a lot more assertive. Never rude, she nonetheless did not hold back about saying what she wanted.

"I really can't be seen drinking in uniform, Liss," Rose hissed. Her team was outside, and while Rose tried to keep it casual with the rest of the Queen's Guard, she _was_ the Queen's primary guardian, and she had to act like it.

"Then go get changed," Lissa ordered before beckoning one of her other guardians inside. "Guardian Hathaway Junior is off for the rest of the day. Please send Macauley inside."

Bernice Macauley was another of Lissa's guardians and the only other female on the team. Lissa often had her as near guard when Rose was unavailable or off-shift.

"Hey, Bernie!" Rose greeted, giving the twenty-something woman a friendly wave as she wandered back toward the changerooms. "I'm going to be trying on wedding dresses – do me a favor and keep the details to yourself?"

"Sure thing, Rose. My lips are sealed," she promised.

In the changeroom, Rose found a large white cotton robe. Obeying the attendant's instructions to strip to bra and panties, Rose donned the robe and came back out to the front of the shop. Even though she was off duty, Rose couldn't help but double check the exits, noticing the shop had been closed as a precaution, due to her Majesty's presence. Seeing all was well, Rose seated herself on a fancy loveseat, ready to listen to the attendants.

"Now because of your shape many of the usual gowns we stock won't be suitable. So we've brought in a range of samples more suited to your shape." The Moroi attendant was smiling pleasantly but still managed to make Rose feel somehow ungainly. Noticing an uncertain expression flit across Rose's face, the attendant quickly added, "We're _so excited_ to be fitting a more curvaceous bride! It gives you so many more options for styles and shapes."

Lissa smiled encouragingly, gesturing to three large racks of gowns.

"Even if you don't find _the one_ today, if we get an idea of the sort of style and shape you like, we can order in more for you to try."

Rose couldn't imagine needing to try on more than the forty-something gowns already put out for her, but seeing Lissa perched expectantly on a chair beside her, she thought it would be wise not to mention that.

"Why don't you tell us about the wedding and the sort of dress you imagine?" one attendant suggested.

"It's a church wedding in summer," Lissa immediately supplied, not realizing that in her excitement she'd completely cut Rose off.

"I plan to do a lot of dancing, so something easy to move in would be good," Rose piped up. "And I want something a bit sexy."

"Rosemarie! It's your _wedding._ It's the one time to be demure! I'd like to see her in something feminine and white. Maybe princess style? Something pure and virginal," Janine suggested.

"Oh, _Mom!_ That ship has sailed," Rose groaned rolling her eyes. "We live together. Dimitri and I have been doing the deed for a while now… And you know what? Practice _does_ make perfect! I was worried since he's the only man I've been with, but I'm getting _really good at it!"_

Bernice's lips were twitching in amusement as she observed Guardian Hathaway Senior's face go as red as her hair, while Rose smirked. They all knew Rose _loved_ goading her mother!

"Let's have a look at some of these gowns," Lissa quickly interjected, standing up and pulling Rose by the hand over to the first rack of dresses. Going along with Lissa's suggestion to try one gown in each style to get a sense of what she liked, Rose allowed her best friend to select a diverse selection of dresses, placing them on a garment rack. One of the overly cheerful attendants rolled the stand down toward the changeroom, Rose following in its wake.

"How about we try a princess ballgown style first?" she suggested.

Rose eyed the strapless tulle confection dubiously. "Sure. Let's get the horror over with."

Suspecting she looked like a meringue headed to slaughter, once fitted Rose followed the attendant back out to the main room to present herself to Lissa and Janine.

"Oh! You look marvelous!" Janine declared enthusiastically, while everyone else reserved judgment. It wasn't _too_ bad until the guardians outside saw Rose in the puffy white dress. Two of them were nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Don't you have blinds you can close?" Rose snapped, embarrassed to have her team witnessing this.

"We can close this one – you'll be out of sight, but your mother and her Majesty will still be visible," an attendant suggested in her most useful assistance so far.

"So, we can rule out princess…" Rose said decisively as she walked back to the changeroom. A-Line, trumpet, empire, and drop waist dresses were all quickly eliminated too, leaving just mermaid and sheath style dresses to try.

"I had no idea it would be this hard," Rose wailed, about to try on her sixth dress. Her confidence was almost at crisis point.

"I have a feeling a mermaid dress is going to be you," one of the attendants confided sympathetically. "Let's do a sheath dress next, and then we'll try a mermaid."

By this stage, Rose was so over it she shrugged on the dress handed to her without complaint. Even before it was zipped up, she knew this wasn't the right style. Despite being fitted, it managed to disguise her best features. Her hips and breasts looked smaller, her waist larger. She didn't look bad – but she sure as hell did not look her best!

"Here's hoping mermaid it is," Rose muttered under her breath, trailing the attendant back to the now almost empty rack of dresses.

She slipped on the next dress and wanted to cry. While the fit was good, and she liked the shape, the high neckline and fussy lace just weren't her. Suddenly wedding dress shopping seemed so much harder than she'd imagined.

"I don't like it," Rose wailed, dissolving into tears. "I like the shape, but all that lace isn't me. I wanted something _sexy!"_

Lissa materialized by Rose's side. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?! I didn't think you cared about any of this?"

"Of course I care! It's my wedding dress," Rose sniffled, embarrassed that she'd become so overwrought about the whole thing.

"I like the shape of that one – but that neckline isn't you. What about something like this?"

Lissa held up another mermaid dress, this one with lace embellishments embroidered on a sheer chiffon overlay. V-necked, with delicate jeweled shoestring straps, the dress was fitted to near the knee where it flared out into a simple mermaid shape.

Rose shrugged, accepting Lissa's help slipping the dress on.

"Rose? I think that might be your dress," Lissa said, wide-eyed as she looked at her best friend. Rose turned to face the mirror. Well, what would you know? Lissa was right! The subtle V-neck highlighted Rose's full breasts to advantage, and the shoestring straps drew the eyes away from her muscled arms. The fit showed her every curve, but it was still pretty, feminine and sexy.

"It's perfect," Rose breathed out, drying her tears and letting the attendant fuss a little, using big clips to tighten it at the back.

"Are you ready to show Janine?" Lissa asked, smoothing back some of Rose's hair. The bride to be nodded, her eyes glistening with excitement now, rather than tears.

"Rose decided to try another mermaid style," Lissa said casually, returning to the viewing room where Janine and Bernice waited.

"Oh, Rosemarie! I think that's the one!" Janine said as soon as she saw her daughter.

"It's a little loose, so will need to be taken in," Rose explained shyly, turning to show her mother the large clips holding the dress in. "But I _love it!"_

Lissa jumped up and squealed in a very un-Queenlike manner, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Put that on my account, and we'll have another glass of champagne, please!" she ordered.

"No Liss – I can pay for it," Rose said.

"I insist," Lissa said, using her most authoritative tone.

"Actually _I_ insist," Janine said, stepping forward. "As her parents, Abe and I would like to buy Rosemarie her wedding gown." Without any further discussion, Janine passed an attendant a platinum credit card. Rose eyed it curiously, noting it was in her mother's name but was also annotated with 'Mazur Industries.'

Janine noticed the direction of Rose's eyes.

"Your father knew we'd be wedding shopping, so he gave me a card for our purchases." Rose nodded. It made sense. What didn't make sense was the way Janine was blushing slightly.

Booking a time to attend for the necessary alternations, Lissa decided the three had time to look for the next necessity – wedding shoes. Surprisingly, that took no time at all. Rose didn't really care what she wore, as long as they were very high heels, so when Lissa found a pair of shoes she insisted were 'just the thing' Rose tried them on and agreed to them immediately. Her dress was floor length, so it wasn't like anyone was going to see much of them anyway.

"Thirteen-hundred dollars?!" Rose hissed when the Christian Louboutins were being rung up.

"Your father wouldn't want you married in cheap shoes," Janine asserted, handing over the credit card again.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rose muttered, a little alarmed about how much money they'd spent in one morning.

* * *

"I heard you bought your wedding gown today?" Dimitri commented over their Pulpo a la Gallega dinner that night.

"I might have," Rose teased, taking a mouthful of Christian's latest Spanish offering. Who knew octopus could taste so good?

"Do I get any clues?" Dimitri asked, his voice low and husky.

"Certainly not," Rose retorted playfully. "You're not meant to know anything about it!"

"But I want to know," Dimitri wheedled.

"Too bad, so sad," Rose taunted in a sing-song voice.

Dimitri's smile grew predatory. Standing up and clearing the table of their empty plates, he spun back to the table, grabbing Rose around the waist and lifting her from her seat.

"I want to know about your dress," he growled, nipping at her neck and ear as Rose squirmed and giggled in his grip. "I know a way to get it out of you," he declared.

"Whatever you think," Rose replied, knowing exactly where this was going. She expected Dimitri to take her over to their bed, so she gasped in surprise and excitement when instead Dimitri lay her back on their dining table.

"Dimitri!" she squealed.

"Yes, Roza?" Dimitri growled, busily occupied in undoing her work pants and pulling them from her body. Lying on her back, unclothed from the waist down, Rose couldn't help a shiver of expectation as Dimitri kneeled on the floor in front of her, pulling her along the tabletop until her legs dangled uselessly over the edge of the table. Dimitri picked up each foot, kissing the arch of each foot before bending her legs at the knee, resting one foot on each of his shoulders.

"Ohh!" Rose gasped as Dimitri leaned forward, running his tongue the full length of her slit, stopping to tickle her clit. He meandered there for a few minutes, drawing excited little moans from Rose.

"Tell me about your dress," Dimitri coaxed, pulling away from his prize.

"Na ah," Rose replied, grabbing Dimitri's head and pushing it back towards her crotch. He chuckled before going back to what he'd been doing. Rose was panting with excitement, especially when she heard the rasp of Dimitri lowering his fly.

"I want to know about your dress," Dimitri demanded, pulling away as he shucked off his jeans, boxers and then his shirt, leaving him completely naked still kneeling between Rose's thighs.

"Not saying…" Rose grumbled in frustration. Dimitri kept getting her _almost_ there and then pulling away.

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow, sinuously standing up, his thick cock standing proudly erect between his strong, muscled legs.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to tell me?" he coaxed, taking his manhood in his hands and stroking it a couple of times before rubbing the tip up and down the length of Rose's sodden slit.

"Nope."

"Are you _certain?!"_ he asked again, pushing the head of his cock against her opening.

"No! Just fuck me already," Rose snapped, her voice raspy with want and need.

"Not until you tell me about your dress," Dimitri stated, thumbing Rose's clit while nudging her hole with his cock.

"Dimitri!" Rose wailed. She didn't want him to know about her wedding gown, but he'd got her desperate for a long, hard fuck.

"I can keep you here like this for hours…" Dimitri observed.

"Fine! _It's white!"_ Rose shouted furious Dimitri was denying her the satisfaction she deserved.

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Dimitri teased, flexing his hips and filling Rose with one sharp thrust.

"Maybe not for you," Rose growled mutinously. However, her bad feelings were soon all but forgotten as Dimitri set to work between her thighs, his hands firmly on her hips holding her in place. He gave her two thrilling orgasms back to back before finally closing his eyes and grunting loudly as he spurted his cum inside her. Pausing to catch his breath he finally pulled out, watching as a trickle of their cum slipped out of Rose, dribbling down her slit and over her puckered ass before dripping onto the table.

"I can't wait to do that again when you're my wife," Dimitri smirked as he gazed down at a Rose, who looked thoroughly fucked and satisfied lying open legged on their dining table.

* * *

If you want to see Rose's wedding dress and shoes, they're in an album titled 'Wedding Belles' on my Facebook Page:

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you excited?" Lissa asked Dimitri and Rose as they stood guarding on opposite sides of the Royal breakfast chamber. It still amazed Rose that Lissa and Christian had a room they only used for breakfast. With a table that could comfortably accommodate twelve or fourteen, Rose had calculated this comparatively small, casual room in the palace was at least one and a half times the size of the apartment she shared with Dimitri.

"We are," Dimitri replied for them both, the very soul of courtesy. Rose had become increasingly sullen to Lissa over the last few days. They were due to fly out to St. Vlad's tomorrow at midday when Dimitri's family arrived from Russia on Abe's plane. The aircraft would be touching down at Court's private airport where Rose, Dimitri, Abe, Janine, the Royal couple and a dozen guardians would be boarding to join them for the flight to St. Vladimir's. The way things stood at the moment, Rose and Dimitri would be on duty until a few hours before their wedding and would be back guarding less than eight hours later.

"Liss? We need to work out who's guarding you while we're at St. Vlad's," Christian said, smiling at his girlfriend over his French toast. He knew she hadn't thought about it, so he steamrolled ahead before she could illustrate her lack of consideration for her primary guardian and best friend. _"Obviously_ we'll be giving Rose and Dimitri the fortnight off to spend time with their families and then for a little honeymoon. I know a week at St. Vlad's isn't so romantic, guys, but Liss and I really appreciate your decision to hold the wedding somewhere it's safe for her to attend. Anywhere else you might have hoped for would have been a nightmare security wise, and I know you decided not to marry at Court to make things easier for us politically. The least we can do is give you both two weeks off so you can enjoy a little uninterrupted time together and with your families," he added, looking at Dimitri and then Rose. "I mean – the _last_ thing we want is you back on duty just hours after your wedding, right?!"

Lissa sat in silence. It hadn't occurred to her to give Rose time off to prepare for the wedding and worse, she hadn't considered her guardian best friend might want to have some sort of a honeymoon or private time with her new husband. Lissa immediately looked over to Rose who was impassively staring at the wall in front of her. Lissa had wondered why her best friend had been so closed-mouthed and bad-tempered over the last few days, and she suspected now she'd found the reason. The Moroi Queen was ashamed as she stared at Rose, willing her to meet her eyes so she could apologize. But Rose's eyes were unwavering as she stared at the ornate wallpaper across the room.

"It's already organized," Lissa announced to Christian and the room at large. "Macauley is the obvious choice to stand in for Rose. I asked Guardian Croft to make the arrangements the other day."

Christian smiled at Lissa. He knew it was a lie, and that Lissa hadn't considered the practicalities of Rose's upcoming nuptials, but he wasn't going to out her now she'd had the issue thrust upon her and made the only decent decision. "Oh yes – I remember now you mentioning it the other day. Let's follow up today to make sure all the plans are in place."

"I can ring," Rose offered, her voice hopeful. A fortnight off at St. Vlad's to spend with their families and to have a little privacy after the wedding would be _amazing;_ she wasn't going to let a gift like that slip through her fingers.

"Nonsense," Lissa said with feeling. "You need to pack for the wedding and then the Hamptons. We'll be gone for months. How about I get dressed and call to check Guardian Croft has everything in hand, then we'll go to your apartment, and we can make sure you have everything you need for the big day?"

Rose grinned, stepping forward from the wall to fling her arms around her best friend when the Moroi Queen stood up.

"Thanks, Liss!" she said softly as the two embraced. Rose felt so guilty "I _really_ appreciate the time off. I can't believe I thought you'd forgotten and would have me working the whole time…"

"Of _course_ I wouldn't," Lissa lied, wrapping her arms around her childhood friend. "I'd just forgotten to _tell_ you. From the time you get on the plane until we arrive in the Hamptons, you're both off duty. I want you to focus on having fun!"

Not long after, Lissa retired to her suite to dress, Christian doing likewise. The dhampir couple stood outside the Royal bedchamber, grinning joyously at one another while saying nothing. Christian emerged first, so giving Rose a loving look, Dimitri set off down the hallway after his charge as the former strode purposely in the direction of the Palace kitchens.

"Her Majesty is in your suite on the phone right now making the necessary arrangements, isn't she?" Dimitri asked prosaically, looking at his charge and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I don't think _Rose_ needs to know that. It's no excuse, I know, but it just doesn't occur to Lissa that what Rose does is _work._ She sees it as her best friend hanging out with her every day," Christian murmured apologetically.

"Then maybe her Majesty should try standing for twelve to sixteen hours straight every day with only two fifteen-minute breaks to eat and relieve herself," Dimitri muttered indignantly not _entirely_ under his breath. 

* * *

"Can you stop _bouncing,_ Rosemarie?" Janine grumbled as she stood beside Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and her daughter, the five of them flanked by the Royal Guard. Abe was standing slightly to one side with Pavel and a few of his own guardians. In anticipation of their time off, Rose and Dimitri were both casually dressed, although officially they were on duty until Abe's plane took off.

"I can't help it! I'm excited to see Dimitri's family," Rose explained, all smiles. "I've missed them _so_ much!"

Janine was apprehensive about meeting Olena Belikova. Rose made her sound like a mix between Carol Brady and Betty Crocker. Rose hadn't said much when she'd returned from Russia the first time – when she'd believed she'd killed Strigoi Dimitri – other than to say Dimitri had a beautiful family and Olena was an amazing woman. She'd been a lot more forthcoming after she and Dimitri returned from their visit to Russia after he was restored, inadvertently offending Janine by extolling, at length, all Olena's motherly qualities. Well respected, admired and revered as a guardian, Janine knew her record and accomplishments as a mother weren't quite so stellar, so the implied comparison sat uneasily with her.

"Mama can't wait to see you," Dimitri said to Rose with a happy grin, peering out the window for the umpteenth time. "You heard her on the phone – they're all so excited!"

"It's very kind of you to invite Dimitri's family to stay in your home at Court after they visit St. Vladimir's," Lissa said to Abe, drawing him into the conversation.

"I have a soft spot for the Belikova ladies," Abe said, answering Lissa with a shrug. "Olena is a very caring woman. She loves Rose like she is her own; she's a real _mother_ to her."

No one other than Abe noticed Janine flinch, but even he thought perhaps he'd gone a step too far. After all – he hadn't been much of a parent to Rose, either, and he'd had none of the financial and practical constraints Janine had.

"I think that's them!" Rose squealed, bouncing up and down on the spot and pointing out the window to a largish private jet descending toward the runway.

"That's it!" Abe confirmed, putting his arm affectionately around his daughter.

They all watched as the plane glided onto the runway, taxing across to the terminal. The stairs were barely down when Rose went racing across the tarmac, throwing herself at Olena as soon as the latter emerged.

"Mama!" Dimitri said, not far behind, throwing his arms around his mother and his fiancée. The three cuddled before Dimitri broke away to help his grandmother down to the tarmac. It was midday and hot out, so he quickly helped her to the hanger where Abe had arranged for refreshments to be served. They would not be stopping at Court for long – just long enough for the plane to refuel – but after the long trip Dimitri's family had already endured, everyone was eager to stretch their legs.

"And here's my newest nephew," Dimitri said with a smile, taking a tightly wrapped bundle from Sonya's arms. Only six weeks old, Maxim was still a babe in arms.

"Oh! He's beautiful!" Rose said peering at the bleary-eyed infant being cuddled by his Uncle.

For the next half an hour, introductions were made, Rose hopping from group to group like the energizer bunny. Janine and Lissa watched Rose curiously, unused to seeing her interacting so intimately with people that they didn't know. It didn't escape Janine's attention that whenever Rose was close to Olena, the older woman had her arm around her future daughter-in-law.

"Olena this is my Mom, Janine. Mom, this is Dimitri's Mama Olena!"

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Janine," Olena said, an arm still draped lovingly around Rose. "Roza has told me _so_ much about you." The words were kindly meant, but Janine could not help but wonder what her daughter might have said.

"Um, thank you. Excuse me please." Janine said coldly, walking off to join a group of guardians chatting nearby. Rose looked at her mother's retreating back incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Olena. I have _no_ idea why she did that."

Olena squeezed Rose around the waist, secretly suspecting the distinguished Guardian Janine Hathaway had an issue with Rose marrying into a dhampir family where only one of the five adult females had chosen to devote themselves to being a guardian. Moroi weren't the only ones who had opinions on 'bloodwhore' communities; even when there was little or no factual basis to their beliefs. Determined to ignore Janine's rudeness for Rose's sake, Olena just smiled.

Tea, coffee, juice, scones, and sandwiches consumed, soon enough it was time to board the plane, and almost every seat was filled. The seating arranged in conversational groups of four, Dimitri and Rose sat facing Olena and Yeva, with Lissa, Christian, Abe, and Pavel seated in the adjacent cluster across the narrow aisle. Karolina sat with her partner Xander, Paul and Zoya seated facing them. Sonya, Vika, and Katya sat across from them, baby Maxim resting in a car seat beside Sonya. The cabin was filled with excited chatter, Dimitri turning around and chatting eagerly in both Russian and English with his sisters. Christian and Lissa watched in amusement; it was the most animated they'd ever seen him.

At the back of the plane sat the remainder of the guardians, including Janine. She could not have sat any further from Rose, Dimitri, his mother, and grandmother, had she tried.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Alberta greeted, doing the expected bow as Lissa descended the stairs. "We have the Royal Suite prepared for you."

"Thank you, Guardian Petrov," Lissa replied genially, stepping off the plane and into the shade of a parasol. "It's lovely to be back at St. Vladimir's. I can't wait to reacquaint myself with the place."

"Especially the Church attic, I bet," Rose murmured, quietly enough that only Lissa and Christian heard her.

"Rose…" Lissa warned, blushing a little as they followed Alberta to a waiting SUV.

"I'll take it from here, Hathaway. You're off duty," Macauley reminded Rose as the latter went to climb into the SUV with Lissa and Christian.

"So I am!" Rose said with a grin. "Liss – I think we all just want to settle in. See you at dinner?" she checked, happy to be able to publicly address her best friend by name and not by title.

"Sure thing, Rose," Lissa replied with a yawn. St. Vlad's ran on a diurnal timetable during the summer break, so everyone was going to have to transition to being awake in daylight.

Once her Majesty was settled in the car and being driven up to the school, Alberta relaxed considerably. "Rose!" she said coming over for a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

" _Someone_ has to keep her in line," Dimitri said, putting an arm around Rose's shoulders and dropping a kiss into her hair. Alberta's grin became a smirk. She'd had her suspicions about Belikov and Rose, especially after Rose dropped out of school to go after him when he was taken, and her suspicions been confirmed when Lissa had been questioned after Rose's escape from prison. Still – this was the first time she'd seen the two dhampirs so openly affectionate together.

"Good to see you Belikov," Alberta greeted. Rose made short work of introducing Dimitri's family as they climbed onto the bus headed up to the school. Dimitri and some of the other guardians shifted all the baggage from the plane to the coach, and soon they were headed to guest quarters.

"I've put you all on the same floor," Alberta explained. "Dimitri, your mother, and grandmother are in one unit. Your sister Karolina, Xander, Paul and Zoya are next to it on one side, your other sisters and the children are in a suite opposite," she continued, consulting a clipboard with all the details. "Janine is toward one end of the corridor, your father and Pavel at the other end, Rose. And I've put you two right down the end of the hall." Rose smirked. Apparently, Alberta figured no one wanted to hear the newlyweds doing the horizontal tango! The arrangements complete, Alberta continued down the aisle of the bus, flopping into the empty seat beside Janine and starting a conversation with her old friend.

* * *

"Your mother really doesn't like mine," Vika confided later that evening. Alberta had arranged for the kitchen to prepare a buffet feast for the large group to enjoy, and the group had assembled in one of the larger dining rooms to eat and mingle. According to Vika, Janine had snubbed Olena more than once when the kind-hearted Russian matriarch had tried to approach and engage her in conversation about the wedding.

"What the _fuck_ is her problem?" Rose growled, determined to go over to where her mother sat talking with Macauley and Kuliszewski and get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Mom? A minute?" Rose interrupted, all but hauling her mother out of the room and into the corridor outside. "What is your deal with Olena? She's a wonderful, kind, loving woman and you've been rude to her since the moment they arrived!"

"What do you mean, Rosemarie? I've barely said two words to the woman!"

"Yes - exactly! She's traveled halfway around the world to be here to support Dimitri and me. She's so excited about the wedding – the least you could do is give her the time of day!"

"I don't know what _Saint Olena_ has said, but I've done nothing at all to offend!"

"That's bullshit! I noticed you snub her earlier, and so did others. I should have known things were going too well. If you can't be happy for Dimitri and me, then maybe you should go back to your room? No one wants you here if you're going to be unpleasant!"

Janine stared at her daughter in disbelief. She'd spent hours helping plan the wedding, and had even taken two weeks of leave to travel to St. Vladimir's to help celebrate with the happy couple.

"Fine. I won't stay where I'm not welcome," Janine said tightly. "Could you let Alberta know I'm feeling tired and have retired to my suite."

Turning before Rose could see the tears welling in her eyes, Janine walked proudly down the corridor and away from her furious daughter.

"Rose," Dimitri said, his chocolate brown eyes flashing with anger when he spotted his fiancée as she headed back into the dining room. "Can you tell me why Karolina is outside with Mama, and why Mama is crying saying she wishes she never came?"

"I think it's my mother… She's been…"

"I _know_ it's your mother," Dimitri growled. "Mama and the girls traveled a long way to be here," he said, his voice low but his words crisp and clear in his fury. "I would never have invited them if I thought they'd be so poorly received."

"Dimitri… I had no idea Mom was going to be like this. And look – Abe's fine," Rose said, pointing across to where her father was laughing and joking with Paul and Xander.

"But Mama isn't. I don't like my mother crying! It's your family, Roza. Fix it!"

Spinning on his heel, Dimitri turned and headed across the room and through the French doors on the other side out to the courtyard and presumably his mother. Rose was trying to blink back tears. She and Dimitri almost never fought, and it was unlike Dimitri to be so unreasonable. The only blessing was the fractious Yeva had decided to skip the get together so wasn't witness to this fiasco. Suddenly Rose didn't feel like any more eating or socializing. She wanted to go back to her room for a lie-down and a good long cry.

"Darling? A moment?" Abe said, coming over and pulling Rose off to one side. "You're looking stressed… What's going on?"

"It's Mom. She's being a complete bitch to Olena. Can't she just make an effort to get to know her?! I took her outside to ask her about it, and she denied it and instead went back to her room. And then Dimitri came in and told me off because Olena is outside crying."

"Give your mother the benefit of the doubt. She's probably feeling a little out of her depth."

Rose eyed her father dubiously. "What do you mean?"

"Just that Olena is very affectionate and motherly. She's close with all her children, and she's probably hugged you more in the last few hours than Janine has in her whole life."

"Well that's not _my_ fault," Rose snapped hotly. "They don't tend to let five-year-olds take off from the Academy in search of absent maternal affection!"

"No, it isn't your fault, but I think your mother might be a little envious of the relationship you have with Olena and the Belikovas," Abe gently explained. "She's never had to share you with a family - not even me until recently. I know she regrets she wasn't closer to you when you were younger, so it's understandable she might feel threatened by Olena."

Rose mulled her father's words in her head, checking for any potential angle. Her parents had reduced their point scoring after she'd read them the riot act at her apartment a few months back, but that didn't mean she was silly enough to believe there'd been a ceasefire.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's your wedding and I want it to be a happy time. I also don't want to see your mother upsetting Olena or Dimitri's family. Finally, I think you and your mother could use these two weeks to get closer. Include her in things, Rose. Go out of your way to let her know that while you love Olena, you still love her, too."

Abe drifted off in search of a glass of wine while Rose moved across to where Lissa stood with Christian. If Janine felt a little out of her depth, the same could be said for their Monarch. Christian, Abe, and Lissa were the only Moroi in a room of dhampir, and it was plain to see Lissa was unsure how to interact, especially given there was a palpable undercurrent of simmering tension in the room. To Lissa, it was apparent that Dimitri's family were frightened of her, so while they were unfailingly polite, they didn't try to engage her in conversation.

"Christian? Can I have Liss for a moment?"

"What's happened?" Lissa asked in alarm, taking in Rose's dejected appearance and the tears welling in her eyes.

"Janine! Abe said she's jealous of my relationship with Olena, so she keeps blowing her off and being rude to her. She's made Olena cry and Dimitri's angry with me about it."

"I see," Lissa said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Mom's gone back to her room, so I'm going to go chat to Olena."

"Is that a good idea?" Lissa asked. "Everyone is tired and switching time zones. Why don't you go speak with your Mom? If she thinks she's being replaced, she probably needs reassurance. Leave Dimitri to deal with his Mama – you can talk with her in the morning."

Recognizing good advice when she heard it, Rose asked Lissa to let Dimitri know she was going back to guest quarters to speak with her mother, and she'd be back at their suite later.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry for before. Can we talk?" Rose asked as soon as her mother opened the door to her suite.

"Shouldn't you be down entertaining your guests?" Janine retorted coolly, nonetheless standing aside so Rose could enter. Looking around, Rose frowned. Other than a bag neatly placed beside the closet, there was no indication anyone was staying here. No books on the bedside, or sweater on the back of a chair. The entire place was blank and anonymous; her mother a transient visitor leaving no mark on the space she would occupy for two weeks.

Rose had no recollection of living with her mother – the four years before Janine left her at St. Vlad's – but she had to wonder whether their existence together was like this. Functionality and subsistence? She'd only been to her mother's room in Guardian Housing at Court a couple of times since Lord Szelsky had moved back to Court, but picturing it in her mind's eye, now, it had been equally bleak and soulless as this one.

"I thought we should speak. I'm sorry for before. I've had a chance to think about it, and I know it must be hard for you seeing me with Olena."

"Hard? Why would it be hard?" Janine challenged, all but daring Rose to come out and voice what she meant.

"Well, Olena is very maternal, even to me," Rose said carefully, watching her mother to get a read on her response. "It occurred to me that it might be hard for you to see that since that's not how things are between us."

"I don't know what you mean," Janine snapped, in a tone of voice that suggested Rose had hit the nail right on the head.

"Well I wondered why you might dislike Olena so much, and then it occurred to me you might be a little envious or threatened by her."

"I'm a _Guardian,_ Rosemarie. A very good one. Why would I be jealous of a… a… _homemaker_ like her?!"

"Because all of us can be envious of people who have different skills than us. People admire you very much for your guardian skills, just like people admire Olena as a mother."

"Is that your way of saying I am a shitty mother? Because believe me, when I was your age I thought I had _all_ the answers, too! Sometimes life doesn't work out the way you thought it was going to," Janine growled bitterly.

"I'm not saying you're a bad mother," Rose replied quietly. "But I think we can _both_ admit we don't have the sort of easy relationship Olena has with her daughters, Dimitri, and me. But no matter how much I love and care for Olena, and all the Belikovas, it doesn't mean I love _you_ any less, Mom. You've spent hours helping me plan my wedding, and you've taken a fortnight of leave to be here, even though it means you have to put up with Dad. I feel like we're finally starting to be in a good place together; I don't want to ruin that."

"Seeing you with her just makes me feel so _inadequate,"_ Janine admitted, turning toward to straighten the television remote on the coffee table, so she didn't have to look Rose in the eye. It was the first time Janine had really opened up to Rose in that way.

"You don't need to feel like that," Rose replied, slowly approaching her mother and opening her arms, so the older dhampir understood what she meant to do. The two embraced awkwardly.

Finally pulling away and discreetly wiping her eyes, Janine said, "I should let you get back to your guests."

Not wanting to guilt her mother out, and feeling decidedly pissed off with Dimitri, Rose lied. "It's fine – it was starting to wrap up after you left, anyway. Why don't we hang out and watch some TV?"

"If you'd like," Janine said gruffly. "I was going to try and catch 'Dancing With the Stars.' I record it each week at Lord Szelsky's, but it would be a treat to see it live. Angus and Bethany are up for elimination this week!"

Rose stared at her mother, mouth open in astonishment. "You _don't?!"_ she gasped, frankly shocked beyond belief.

"You bet I do!" Janine said, only blushing a little. "It's quite athletic when you get down to it. And I like seeing how tacky some of the outfits are," she admitted.

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry!" Rose had barely closed the door to the darkened suite when she heard Dimitri's tortured voice. "I hate seeing Mama upset, but I know it wasn't your fault…"

"No, Dimitri. It _wasn't_ my fault. If you'd stopped to listen, you would have known I was coming back inside _after telling my mother off,"_ Rose said, her anger front and center along with her disappointment.

"Where have you been?" Dimitri asked softly, the light of the moon illuminating where he sat on the sofa, clad in his boxers and nothing else. "I looked, but I couldn't find you."

"Honestly after the way you behaved it's _none of your fricken business!_ But if you _must_ know, I went to talk to Mom," Rose replied. "She's upset. She's jealous of the relationship I have with your mother, and while she didn't come out and _say_ it, she thinks she's being replaced."

Dimitri paused. This hadn't been the explanation he'd anticipated.

"She's jealous?"

"Yes. Your Mama is so affectionate and loving. She's a great cook, can sew, knit, heal, has lots of friends and has a great relationship with all four of you. Mom feels inadequate compared to her."

Rose was angry on her mother's behalf. Additionally, a small part of her identified with her mother's distress. Rose knew that by marrying a dhampir, she was choosing duty over a family, too. Two dhampirs could not create children so her union with Dimitri would be childless.

"Are you _sure_ that's what it is?" Dimitri asked warily, not wanting to antagonize his woman further, but wanting to get to the bottom of things. "Mama thinks Janine sees her as a blood whore."

"That isn't it," Rose declared unequivocally. "Mom and I talked about it. She's going to go over before breakfast tomorrow to apologize to your Mama. She's very embarrassed about her feelings and behavior, so unless something else happens, I'd like you to pretend it never happened. Let them work it out between themselves."

"I don't know, Roza. Mama was _so_ upset!"

"So was _my_ mother, Dimitri," Rose said quietly, her voice ominous. "You demanded I fix it and I have, so STAY OUT of it!"

Rose walked into the smaller of the two bedrooms – not the one where her bags were located along with Dimitri's. Stripping off quickly, Rose was in her bra and panties and preparing to climb into the bed when she heard Dimitri's plaintive voice from the living area.

"I'm _sorry,_ Roza! I fucked up! I should never have blamed you! It's just – she's my _Mama!_ I don't like to see her cry." Dimitri stared up at his fiancée as she leaned against the wall beside the door, her arms crossed. "Thank you for talking to your mother. I'm sure they can work it out tomorrow."

"You were very hurtful, Dimitri. You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"I know. I promise not to do that again," Dimitri vowed, his voice filled with contrition. He patted his lap, hopefully. Now they finally had some quiet time off together, the last thing he wanted to do was argue. "So, you were gone a few hours – what were you doing?"

Rose walked over and sat on Dimitri's lap, allowing him to wrap his strong, manly arms around her. He knew he wasn't fully forgiven, but it was a start.

"I talked with Mom for a while, and then we watched Dancing With the Stars. Turns out Mom is quite the fan!"

"No…?" Dimitri chuckled with an amused look.

"I'm afraid so," Rose replied with mock solemnity. "Trust me - you don't want to hear her when she doesn't like their costumes…"

* * *

Dimitri fully intended to be up bright and early to drop by his mother's suite the next morning before Janine did, but the change from nights to days, and three times rolling around the sheets 'apologizing' to Rose overnight had done him in. By the time he woke, showered, dressed and approached the unit where his mother and grandmother were staying, he got there just in time to see the door open, and Janine exit, she and Olena sharing a warm hug.

"Dimitri," Janine greeted, "we're about to go down for breakfast. Would you and Rosemarie like to join us?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Dimitri asked them both, but his eyes fixed on his mother.

"Yes. Janine and I discussed how neither of us have our dresses for the wedding. We thought we could go to…" Olena paused and looked at Janine enquiringly.

"Missoula," she supplied with a tentative smile.

"Yes. Missoula. We're going there today with the girls for some shopping and to choose outfits. We can discuss it over breakfast," Olena informed her son. His grandmother appeared then, giving Dimitri a look that clearly said his intervention was not required. Accordingly, Dimitri headed back down the corridor to rouse his fiancée.

"Everything ok, Comrade?" Rose asked, coming out of the bathroom dressed, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Fine. Our mothers have decided to spend a day shopping in Missoula."

"Oh! Then I'm going too! It's been _forever_ since I've been off duty and able to shop in the human world!" Rose grinned.

* * *

Eight hours and innumerable parcels later, everyone was on the bus on the way back to St. Vlad's. What was originally going to be Janine, Olena, and her three girls quickly turned into the entire group attending. When Lissa had decided she wanted to come along, which meant so would the Royal Guard, Alberta had put the St. Vladimir's bus at their disposal, coming along for the ride.

The former discord between Janine and Olena forgotten, the two spent most of the day with Alberta and Yeva, all looking for dresses to wear to the wedding. Rose had divided her attention between Lissa, who wanted to stock up on suitable clothing for the Hamptons, and the Belikova girls who wanted to stock up on _everything._ Abe had made himself popular, quietly supplying Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina with generous prepaid MasterCards under strict instructions they were _not_ to tell their mother or brother. Rose suspected both already knew what he'd done, but since the card Abe had given Rose was even _more_ generous than the ones Dimitri's sisters received, she was happy enough to sell her silence. Pulling into St. Vlad's an hour or so before sundown, the group were tired but happy. Alberta had called ahead for a group of Guardians to come help with the many purchases.

"Hathaway. I heard you were back on campus," Stan Alto said in a tone of voice that may, or may not, be considered welcoming.

"Missed you too much to stay away, Alto," Rose smirked. "Did you get our invite? You're the last one to RSVP?"

Stan blushed a little. Now Rose and Dimitri were on campus, he couldn't pretend not to have received the beautiful custom invitation Rose and Dimitri had sent out six weeks ago.

"It, er, slipped my mind. I'll have to check my schedule…"

"Oh, you have the day off. Alberta asked me to send through the list of guardians from here who were invited so she could make sure they weren't rostered on," Rose said sweetly, enjoying watching the early-thirties guardian squirm.

"Then, of course, I'll be there," Stan replied, knowing there was no polite alternative. Excusing himself, he allowed Sonya to point him to a pile of her shopping, following her upstairs as she carried Maxim's carrier. He now had less than a week to come up with a wedding gift for his former student and her former mentor, Stan appreciated with a groan.

"You're determined Stan attends, aren't you?" Dimitri chuckled, circling his arm around Rose's waist and kissing her hair.

"Yep!" Rose replied, popping the p.

* * *

"I don't see _why_ I have to spend the night before away from Dimitri?!" Rose grumbled as Karolina, Sonya and Vika all but frog-marched her across to Lissa's chamber at St. Vlad's. Located on the top floor of the Administration Building, the Royal accommodations were expansive, and Lissa had insisted Rose spend the night before her wedding there, _away_ from her fiancé.

"It's tradition," Vika quickly argued.

"That's right," Sonya agreed as the four of them approached the door to Lissa and Christian's suite.

"Password?" Kuliszewski asked, smirking a little at the four casually dressed dhampir women.

" _Hot stuff,"_ Karolina replied with a giggle, pulling Rose through the open doorway before she had a chance to object.

"You're here!" Lissa squealed, racing over to hug Rose. "Karolina? Get Rose a drink!"

Looking at Lissa, Rose quietly wondered how many drinks Lissa had already consumed. Sussing out the entryway, Bernice was the only on duty guardian she could see, so Rose immediately gravitated toward her as the Belikova sisters followed Lissa further inside.

"The whole Queen's guard is on duty, situated outside, in rooms adjacent and downstairs," Bernice briefed Rose. "I'm in radio contact every two minutes. Her Majesty is safe, and this is your bachelorette party, so _enjoy!"_

Bachelorette party?! Rose almost groaned out loud. She'd thought that by coming to St. Vlad's she'd avoided all that. Apparently, she was wrong!

"Rose – here's your drink!" Karo laughed, coming out to the vestibule, bringing with her a large glass containing a frothy pink cocktail, complete with a penis-shaped straw. She had a similar drink of her own, and Sonya snapped off a photo of the two as they posed, licking the straws suggestively before guzzling their drinks.

"Mom?!" Rose squealed, pulled further into the suite to see her mother, Olena, Yeva, and Alberta relaxed on two of the sofas. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"We weren't going to miss your party," Alberta answered indignantly on behalf of the group, raising her tumbler of scotch and cola, complete with half-height penis straw, in greeting.

"I'm going to need to get plastered to forget this," Rose groaned, watching in horror as her mother, Olena and Yeva sipped their drinks from the same phallus-shaped straws.

"Quiet down," Lissa said, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands. Dressed in skinny jeans and a low cut, long sleeved top, she looked more pissed than princess. "As you all know, we're here tonight to help my bestest ever friend Rose prepare for her wedding tomorrow to her man Dimitri!"

Lissa paused to draw a breath, and Rose took another gulp of her drink in trepidation. She'd seen a drunken Lissa before and knew it didn't always end well. Glancing down to see the bottom of her glass, Rose barely had a chance to register it was empty when the glass was taken from her, and a full one provided.

"Now I _could_ stand here and give a boring speech, but instead I think we'd rather play some games!" Without further ado, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir draped a 'bride to be' sash around Rose and pinned a hot pink veil into her hair. Then she started everyone on a game of pin the junk on the hunk, which was basically the blindfolded women positioning paper cutout penises on a life-sized naked cardboard print of a super handsome man. That was quickly followed by a naughty pass-the-parcel, where every woman got a prize. Despite having had a couple of drinks, Rose didn't think she'd _ever_ be drunk enough to blot out the vision of a bemused Yeva opening the parcel to be presented with an oversized thick, black dong. Not that seeing her mother hold up a set of nipple clamps curiously was something she was keen to revisit anytime soon, either…

"Please let this be over, soon," Rose groaned, speaking with Bernice. Almost everyone else was plastered, or on the way there, but Rose had stopped after her third drink, not wanting to be bleary-eyed and hung over on her wedding day.

"I'm sure there's not much else to come," Bernice said with a grin, actually laughing when a thoroughly inebriated Lissa came over to claim Rose and sit her in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Liss… What are you _doing?!"_ Rose hissed, looking around apprehensively.

"It's your hens' party, Rosie," Lissa slurred, pressing play on the portable stereo before sagging into an armchair facing the center of the room. Rose actually shuddered when she heard the opening refrains of 'What a Man.' Suddenly appreciating what was about to happen, Rose gritted her teeth when a highly muscled dhampir dude dressed in a simulated Guardian uniform sauntered out of one of the bedrooms, his eyes fixed on hers.

A handsome guy, and _built,_ Rose didn't find him in the least bit interesting, but she rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently at the women gathered. She just hoped he kept it _on_ – because Dimitri was likely to _lose his shit_ if he found out Rose had had a stripper at her bachelorette party! Ten minutes later, Rose had her hand over her eyes grimacing as the guy in question stripped his G-string off, carefully positioning his hands over his junk as he swung his backside back and forth to the admiring gaze of the female audience. Even Olena had a smirk and was checking out the young man's behind, Rose noticed before she covered her eyes!

Once the stripper made his retreat, the festivities were declared over. One by one the ladies departed, escorted by guardians back to guest quarters. Olena and Yeva were relatively sober, but the Belikova girls were all in various stages of inebriation. A disapproving Stan Alto was called upon to help Sonya back to her room, an almost as drunk Viktoria following, making all sort of inappropriate comments.

Christian appeared, coaxing the pissed Moroi Queen to her bed, and finally, Rose was left with her very drunken mother.

"Mom? We need to go back to your room…"

"I don't _want_ to go to my room," she groaned. "I want to _party!"_

Groaning loudly, eventually Rose pulled out her phone, dialing a pre-stored number.

"Baba? Can you come help Mom? She's had _far too much_ to drink at my bachelorette party. I'm staying here, tonight, and I just can't cope with walking her back to her suite!"

Rose had a couple of glasses of water, trying to force her mother to do the same, when her father appeared, looking tired but ready to take on the task allotted to him.

"Go to bed, darling. It's your special day, tomorrow. I'll get your mother to bed."

"Thanks, old man. Try and make sure she has some water before she goes to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." Rose yawned, wanting nothing more, now, than to go to bed.

"It is, darling. Leave your mother with me. I'll sort her out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Roza, do I want to know why my Babushka and Mama have a large black _sex toy_ and a tube of cherry flavored lubricant on the table in their suite?" Dimitri asked as soon as a bleary-eyed Rose picked up her phone in the morning. Thankfully he sounded amused rather than angry.

"Ugh, Comrade – _please_ don't remind me!" Rose groaned, rolling over and checking the time. 9 am on her wedding day. "It was _Lissa!_ She arranged a surprise bachelorette party for me last night. Your family was there, and so was _lots_ of alcohol. There were games…" _and worse_ she silently added.

"Yes, Mama and Karolina have already given me an account of pass the parcel, _and_ the young man and his 'sexy bottom,'" Dimitri laughed.

"You're not jealous?" Rose asked. Dimitri was usually the level-headed, composed one in their relationship, but he did occasionally get a little green-eyed.

"No. The girls told me how you were looking everywhere _except_ at the stripper, and that you covered your eyes when he took it all off. Still - it makes _my_ night seem tame in comparison."

" _Your_ night?" Somehow amongst last night's revelries, it hadn't occurred to Rose that the men might have hosted a similar get-together for Dimitri. Suddenly Rose was much less interested in what she'd been doing last night and much more interested in Dimitri's activities. He wasn't the _only_ one with a jealous streak.

"Well it was nowhere as exciting as yours," Dimitri replied. "Just drinks with a few of the Guardians, your father, Pavel, Xander, and Christian."

" _Just_ drinks?" Rose asked, sitting up in bed. She felt fine, physically, but she still wanted to get to the bottom of Dimitri's 'celebrations' last night.

"Drinks and poker," Dimitri admitted.

"No stripper?"

"No stripper," he confirmed. "Just vodka. A _lot_ of vodka!"

"Are you feeling ok today?" Rose asked, her voice filled with concern. Now she had ruled out a stripper, she was worried her man might feel under the weather.

"I'm fine. I only had a few. But Xander is going to be in a world of pain today. He and Armstrong had _way_ too much."

"You should have stopped them!"

"I tried – but by the time I recognized it, they were too far gone."

"So how are you going to spend your morning?" Rose asked almost shyly. They were marrying at 3 pm - in six hours' time.

"Mama is cooking a big breakfast with all my favorite things. Then the guys and I are going for a swim."

Rose scrunched her nose. Lissa was right. Guys _did_ have it easier when it came to this wedding gig. It was already warm, and the idea of a cooling dip in the St. Vlad's pool was appealing, but Rose knew most of her day would be spent being primped and preened – there'd be no slipping on the dress and shoes and just showing up for her.

"I missed you last night," Dimitri confessed, his voice soft but filled with longing. "I'm so used to having you next to me. I don't like sleeping apart from you."

"I missed you too," Rose replied with a sad smile. "But you'll see me in a few hours."

"I know. In a few hours you're going to be Mrs. Rose Belikova."

"I can't wait!" Rose said, shivering in anticipation.

* * *

"You only have yourself to blame," Rose shouted through the bathroom door, where their Monarch was on her knees with her head over the toilet bowl.

"I didn't think I had _that_ much to drink?" Lissa wailed piteously, cursing every poor decision which had led to this outcome.

"Liss, when I got back from poker with Belikov, you were trying to convince me to dance on the tabletop," Christian said through the door with a laugh. "I'm going to make breakfast – anything, in particular, you want today?" he asked Rose.

Rose canted her head to one side as she considered. Before she had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. Christian opened it to find Paul Belikov carrying a plate, a brown paper bag, and a white lily. Their wedding flower.

"Morning, Aunty Rose," he said. At nearly thirteen, Paul had already hit puberty and while he wasn't as tall as his uncle, yet, he already rivaled several of the Queen's Guard in height. "Uncle Dimka sent me over with these." Rose grinned seeing two generous serves of Olena's black bread on the plate then took the bag, tenting it open to see three fresh chocolate donuts. "He said he'll see you at three, and try not to be late!"

Rose giggled. Being late was sort of her trademark.

"Thanks, Paul. Tell your uncle I'll be there, and that I love him."

Paul rolled his eyes, not yet being of an age where declarations of love held any interest. That would change soon enough, Rose suspected. Paul would be starting at St. Basil's in a few months' time. With his height and handsome looks, he was bound to be popular with his female classmates.

Paul hung around while Christian made a cooked breakfast. Lissa declared from the bathroom that even the _smell_ of the bacon and eggs wafting under the door was making her feel sick, and she would not be joining them, so Paul ended up eating her serve before he and Christian headed across to join the other guys at the guest quarters ahead of going swimming. Christian had taken his suit and would be getting ready in the guest quarters with Dimitri, so Rose would not see him until just before the ceremony.

"Are they gone? Has the room aired?" Lissa called out from the bathroom.

Assuring Lissa the answer to both questions was yes, Rose set about making toast and a plate of fruit for Lissa to eat as well as pouring a glass of apple juice and putting two Advil beside it.

"It's your day. I'm supposed to be spoiling _you,"_ Lissa said ruefully as she emerged from the bathroom, her long legs as shaky as a newborn foal. "I can't believe I drank so much. It was just so nice to be young and _normal,_ you know?!"

Lissa rarely complained, but becoming Queen of the Moroi world at eighteen had severely curtailed her opportunities for typical teenaged activities. Last night, in a safe space away from prying eyes, Lissa had been the bride's best friend and not the Queen. It was no surprise she'd let loose, Rose thought.

"It's fine, Liss. We have five hours before the wedding. Lots of time to rest and hydrate."

Lissa sank into a chair, sculling the juice and Advil before nibbling on the dry toast and fruits. The slightly green hue to her skin slowly disappeared, and by the time she started in on the coffee Rose brought across to her, Lissa was regaining her normal equilibrium and enthusiasm.

"Your mother will be here at eleven. Alberta and the females in Dimitri's family will be joining us at midday and staying until one-thirty when they will go back to guest quarters to help Dimitri get ready. Your father will arrive at two, and at three on the dot, you'll leave for the chapel." Rose nodded, placing herself entirely into her best friend's capable hands. She didn't need to see Lissa's carefully annotated clipboard to know her best friend would have the time artfully scheduled to the last minute.

"Now. You need to have a shower. There's a shower cap in the bathroom. Make sure you use it, as I need your hair dry. Once you're ready, put on some yoga pants and a top that opens at the front. I need you back here by ten at the latest."

Rose agreed, checking the time. If she was quick, there was time for her to sneak across to guest quarters to steal a few quick kisses from Dimitri…

"And don't even think about climbing out the window to see Dimitri," Lissa warned, her voice echoing through the charming apartment reserved for the Monarch when they visited St. Vlad's. "I have Guardians watching every window."

Sure enough, a quick glance out the window revealed members of the Queen's Guard standing outside in the sun carefully surveilling the exit points. It was a hot day, and in their black and whites, they must be sweltering.

" _Fine!_ You have my word I won't try to sneak off to see Dimitri," Rose growled. "But call off the guards. It's hot out there, Lissa. I don't want them standing out there on my behalf."

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking," Lissa replied, and even from the other room, Rose could hear the smugness in her tone. After carefully tucking her hair into the shower cap, Rose turned on the faucet and gratefully stepped into the refreshing spray of the shower. Recently she'd started to feel a distance between her and Lissa. Sometimes it felt as though the young Monarch didn't know or think about her at all. But other times, times like _this,_ Rose realized Lissa still knew her all too well. Reluctantly ruling out seeing her man before the wedding, Rose resigned herself to half a day of beautification.

Dutifully presenting herself in sweats and a zippered sweatshirt at ten, Rose parked herself in a chair, allowing Lissa to carefully shape, buff then polish her fingernails. A bone of contention between them in the run-up to the wedding, Rose had outright refused to have artificial nails applied, declaring them impractical. Eventually, Lissa had backed down, on the proviso that Rose agree to the religious application of nail and cuticle cream for the month before the nuptials, and to have her fingernails attended to on the day. By some miracle, Rose had managed to get through the month without snapping a nail, so while they weren't overly long, at least they were even.

"I think that's as good as it's going to get," Lissa declared, looking critically at Rose's manicured nails painted in soft blush pink. "Now - toenails!"

"You didn't say anything about _that,"_ Rose groaned, knowing Lissa would have a hissy fit once she saw her feet.

" _Of course_ you're having your toenails done! You have to match!" Lissa lamented.

"Fine. But no complaints about my feet. I spend sixteen hours a day standing in sweaty combat boots," Rose said, reminding her friend that not everyone got to sit around sporting the latest Jimmy Choos. "It doesn't leave a lot of time for foot care."

By the time the Belikova ladies arrived at midday, Rose was frustrated and famished. The kitchen had sent across platters of mixed sandwiches, and Lissa pulled out a couple of bottles of champagne. In the end, only Rose, Olena, Yeva, and Alberta decided to partake in a glass, the other women still feeling the after-effects of their drinks from the previous evening. Still, Rose was relieved to see Janine and Olena getting on well, the two sitting beside one another chatting for almost the full time the group were enjoying lunch.

"How's Dimitri?" Rose asked Olena quietly amongst the bustle and excitement of his sisters' chat once Janine moved across to speak with Alberta.

"Excited," Olena replied, squeezing Rose's hand gently. Olena knew this afternoon could not come quickly enough for her only son. Even when he was at the Academy, from his regular calls, she'd suspected he had a special regard for his feisty student. The two had been through so much – more than any couple she knew. Olena believed they deserved their happy ever after and was delighted to see it officially commencing this afternoon.

"The boy has not stopped smiling," Yeva chimed in, also smiling at Rose benevolently.

Come one-thirty, Lissa and Janine ushered the Belikova ladies from the suite. Janine was subtly trying to move Alberta along, too, but the latter kept refusing to take the hint – so, in the end, Alberta and Janine chatted while Lissa finished doing Rose's makeup and hair. Lissa had offered to fly in a hairdresser and makeup artist from Court for the occasion, but Rose trusted her best friend to do the honors.

"I still think you should wear it up," Lissa said as she carefully arranged Rose's hair into the half up, half down style Rose had decided upon.

"Nope. Dimitri loves my hair, and I have to wear it up all the time for work. I want to wear it down for him."

Rose finished, Lissa sweet talked, then strong-armed, Janine and Alberta into letting her apply a little makeup to them, too. Neither was initially thrilled about the idea, but since the bridezilla insisting it was necessary was also their Queen, they both eventually gave in with varying degrees of grace. It was a good call; Rose had never seen either woman look so good. Lissa had promised to keep it natural and minimal, yet with just a little powder, lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, Lissa had managed to tease out each woman's best features.

Before Rose knew it, it was 2 pm, and Abe had arrived. A Moroi photographer also there taking the final getting ready photos. Rose, Lissa, Alberta, and Janine stepped into Rose's room and helped her into her dress, and then after a few family shots, Janine left to return to her suite to slip into her dress. Alberta likewise disappeared, leaving Rose and Abe to talk in the living room while Lissa changed.

"So, you're ready to do this?" Abe asked, opening a bottle of champagne and pouring them each a generous serve as Rose sat on the edge of the sofa, cautious not to crease her gown or sit on her veil.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rose responded nervously, carefully taking a sip from the crystal champagne coupe. She hadn't been apprehensive, until now, but she had to put the glass down because her hand was shaking.

"You're so young… There's no rush…"

"I know what I want, Baba. I've loved Dimitri for so long. I want to be his, and for him to be mine," Rose replied firmly.

Abe lifted an eyebrow and smiled. His questioning had been _just_ the reminder Rose had needed.

* * *

"Is everyone there?" Rose hissed, surprised to be grasping onto Abe as tightly as she was. "Is it time? Is it time for us to go? I don't want to be late!"

"You're the bride. The show doesn't start until you get there," Abe promised, looking at his beautiful daughter regretfully. He knew Belikov was a good man and that he loved Rose – hell the guy would not be still breathing if he wasn't – but it was still hard for Abe to formally pass his girl into the care of another man. Abe had only enjoyed two and a bit years in his daughter's life. Not for the first time, he found himself wishing things had been different for them.

Father and daughter were waiting in the hallway at the bottom of the administration building. As per Lissa's schedule, Christian had come to collect her Majesty at 2.55 pm, holding a large parasol as he escorted her the hundred or so yards across the open grassed lawn to the chapel. Lissa was scheduled to be the last guest arriving before Rose, so her appearance was the sign the bride would soon be on her way.

"He's there?" Rose asked breathlessly. A moment ago, Abe had dashed across to the chapel and peered through the vestibule to check everyone, and everything was ready.

"He's fidgeting at the front with a big grin on his face," Abe confirmed.

"Then let's go," Rose said, a sweet smile gracing her lips as she stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, resplendent in her bridal finery. "Baba – take me to Dimitri."

Rose barely noticed the Queen's Guard in their ceremonial uniforms proudly flanking her as one of their own as she walked across the grass, holding her dress up carefully to avoid staining it. The photographer was dogging them, taking shot after shot as Rose stepped onto the Church forecourt, gripping onto her father's arm. In the foyer of the church, Bernice stepped forward to do the final checks of Rose's gown, carefully lowering the veil over her face before herself stepping back into line. Zoya was waiting dressed in a sweet pink dress, holding the hand of an identically attired Katya. A last-minute concession to family, and the first wedding on either side in generations, the two little girls each had a basket filled with gardenia petals and would be serving as flower girls for the happy couple.

The music started; the Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey version of Endless Love. Dimitri's selection, once Rose had heard the lyrics, she'd been happy to go with it. Two by two the Royal Guard walked down the aisle – reaching the altar at the front before branching off to the side to walk back up the outer edges of the church to stand guard at the end of each pew. Once they were done, Dimitri's nieces followed, scattering fragrant petals onto the parquetry ahead of the bride.

When Rose stepped into the center of the aisle, she was stunned to see Eddie, Mia and several other friends from Court in the closest pews standing ready for her entrance. Rose had no idea how, or when, they'd arrived, but she immediately started to tear up knowing they were here for her and Dimitri.

Giving all her guests a quick smile, Rose's attention was soon focused on the man standing with Father Andrews at the altar. Looking excited, but very nervous, Dimitri's eyes caught Rose's as soon as she looked at him. And with a single gaze, they both calmed. Rose gave her husband to be a grin, and next thing she knew she was at the end of the aisle, her mother stepped forward to lift her veil, Abe relinquishing her hand and passing it to Dimitri.

"You look breathtaking, Roza!" Dimitri whispered, looking at his bride.

"You look pretty good yourself, Comrade," Rose replied, discreetly checking out her fiancé. Decked out in a classic black suit, with a lily and orchid buttonhole that matched her simple bouquet, Rose could honestly say she'd never seen him look more handsome. They stood side by side as Father Andrews started the ceremony. While they were initially conscious they had an audience, Rose and Dimitri soon forgot all about everyone else. They felt like they were the only two in the church as they repeated the simple words so many had before, irrevocably binding them together for life.

Finally, Father Andrews declared them husband and wife. Dimitri stepped forward, carefully wrapping his arm around Rose's waist, leaning down to join his lips with hers. Snaking her arms around Dimitri's neck, Rose closed her eyes, relishing their first married kiss.

"I love you Guardian Dimitri Belikov," Rose whispered as she pulled back, gazing into her husband's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love _you_ Guardian Roza Belikova," Dimitri responded, leaning in to claim another kiss from his blushing bride.

As one they turned to face their family and friends, smiling in happiness as so many of their near and dear applauded.


	7. Chapter 7

There were several sets of damp eyes as Dimitri and Rose turned to face their guests at the church. Looking at her side of the chapel, Rose saw Lissa delicately dabbing at her eyes with a dainty lace-edged handkerchief. Meanwhile, Janine was sitting beside Abe, blubbering into a multi-hued handkerchief that could not belong to anyone other than the eccentric mob boss. Rose was surprised to see her mother so emotional but had no time to consider it before Dimitri grasped her hand and led them back up the aisle.

The photographer had them pause for photos together in the vestibule as their guests made their way out into the church forecourt, waiting to sprinkle the newlyweds with confetti when they finally exited through the ornately carved timber doors.

"You're meant to shower us, not sprinkle it down my dress!" Rose growled, turning to glare at Christian as he threw a handful of confetti towards her cleavage.

"I'm just giving Belikov something to do after the reception," Christian said, leering meaningfully.

"Trust me, he has _plenty_ to keep him occupied after the reception – he doesn't need any help from you!"

Dimitri shook his head, rolling his eyes at Rose and Christian's antics before his wife was pulled away from him, everyone wanting to congratulate them.

"When did you get here?!" Rose gasped to Eddie once she'd been hugged by her mother, father, Dimitri's family and Lissa.

"Arrived a couple of hours ago." Eddie subtly shook his head, letting Rose know it was just him, and that Adrian, Sydney, and Jill were not with him. "I had some business at Court, so I met up with Mia, and we flew here."

"We'll talk later," Rose promised as she was pulled away by Alberta.

The congratulations finally complete, Lissa was carefully picking the confetti out of Rose's hair before the photographer lined everyone up for the obligatory posed shots. Eventually, through with those, Abe led the guests to a pretty courtyard off the commons where pre-dinner drinks would be served while Rose and Dimitri went with the photographer to have more pictures taken. With such a small group, the mood was relaxed and casual, despite everyone wearing their finery. Friends and family stood mingling in small groups sipping at their drinks and chatting.

Yeva was sitting all but holding court, despite the presence of the Moroi Queen. She had Paul and Eddie ferrying her a constant supply of nibbles and glasses of champagne.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself," Abe commented, coming over to sit next to the wily septuagenarian.

"It's a happy day," Yeva replied simply, giving Abe a smile. "There's nothing like weddings and babies to bring a family together."

"Well, there's not going to be any babies," Abe retorted, referring to the fact that as two dhampirs, Rose and Dimitri would not be able to have biological children together.

Yeva smiled at Abe mysteriously, before calling Zoya over to fix her hair. The little girl came over immediately, recognizing her great-grandmother's word as law. At nearly three, she and the two-and-a-half-year-old Katya were more like sisters than cousins. With the signature Belikov dark hair and eyes, they were both very pretty little girls.

"There you are," Karolina said in Russian, coming over with Xander to inspect the two little girls.

"What's _that_ about?" Abe said, looking over to where a genial Stan Alto was carefully holding a baby.

"He offered to hold Maxim so Sonya could get something to eat and drink," Karolina answered distractedly, more interested in wiping food from the girls' faces, so they were presentable again. Abe met Yeva's eyes, and she gave him another enigmatic smile. Suddenly Abe understood why his daughter found Dimitri's grandmother slightly unnerving.

"Rose and Dimitri will be back, soon. We should move through to the dining room," Abe said, standing to pass the word amongst the small gathering.

Lissa's fears the St. Vladimir's hall would be an unattractive, cavernous venue were completely unfounded. The bridal dinner had been set up in a side room off the main auditorium. A stately timber-paneled space, with the round tables, snowy white linen and attractive floral table decorations the room was everything a bride could wish for. Looking around, even Lissa found it challenging to find something to fault.

Christian escorted her to the table they would be sharing with the bride and groom, Abe, Janine, Olena, and Yeva. As custom dictated, everyone waited for Lissa to be seated before taking their seats. Rose and Dimitri had asked Lissa for the Royal Guard to be included in the festivities, so while they were officially still working this evening, in the spirit of compromise, they would be partaking in a meal alongside the other guests instead of lining the walls. Everyone seated, their glasses charged, Abe received a message on his phone before standing up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I ask you to be upstanding to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Belikov?"

* * *

"Happy?" Dimitri asked as he and Rose swayed to a slow song on the dancefloor. Rose was resting her head against his shoulder, and Dimitri was gently leaning his cheek on her forehead, his arms around her waist holding her close. Dinner had gone off without a hitch; the food had been superb, the speeches the right mix of funny and sentimental and everyone was having a good time.

"So happy," Rose confirmed, her voice soft and dreamy. "I don't want the evening to end."

"The evening's only just beginning, Roza," Dimitri replied, his voice husky. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Lifting her head from Dimitri's shoulder, Rose glanced around the room. The reception was winding down, and many of those here would be guarding tomorrow. Dimitri's nieces were both sleeping on a chaise lounge at one side of the room, and Paul was yawning. It was time to wrap things up. Waiting for the song to end, Dimitri led Rose back to their table, letting those there know they were about to leave. There were last hugs and kisses and then Abe announced the bride and groom were departing.

Finally outside the room and alone, Dimitri picked Rose up effortlessly, smiling as she giggled.

"I don't want you to stain your dress on the grass," he explained.

"And we can get back to our room faster?" Rose countered.

"That too," Dimitri admitted, his full lips curving in a guilty smile.

"That suits me," Rose murmured, leaning up to kiss the underside of her husband's jaw as he strode purposefully across the well-lit commons toward the guest quarters. They passed several guardians on the way, the Academy security stepped up because Lissa was in attendance. Dimitri ignored them, while Rose waved, laughing at their amused expressions. Taking the steps up to their floor two at a time, Rose reached into Dimitri's suit jacket to retrieve the keys to their room, unlocking the door so Dimitri could carry her over the threshold.

"Alone at last," Dimitri said, kicking the door shut and walking through to their bedroom. The plaid quilt had been replaced by crisp white linen, and on every surface were flameless candles, illuminating the space with a soft, flickering light.

"Did you do this?" Rose asked in awe.

"I did," Dimitri replied proudly, carefully setting Rose onto her feet. "I wanted tonight to be extra special."

"Tonight's already been perfect," Rose answered, reaching up to wrap her arms around Dimitri's neck. Standing at the foot of their bed, there was honestly nowhere in the world Rose would rather be than here with her husband.

"So, am I finally allowed to undress you?" Dimitri asked, dropping kisses onto the side of Rose's neck.

"Hmm… Father Andrews said you could _kiss_ me. He didn't say anything about undressing me," Rose teased, looking up at Dimitri through her lashes "but I _suppose_ I'll allow it."

Dimitri growled a soft throaty noise that made Rose's lower region clench in anticipation. His hands on the back of Rose's dress, Dimitri was searching for the zipper so he could unfasten it.

"It's at the side," Rose moaned breathlessly, "on the right." Dimitri's lips were still peppering her neck with kisses, occasionally stopping to softly nip then lick her sensitive skin. His dexterous fingers made short work of finding the zipper, and the tiny hook and eye above it, and before Rose knew it, Dimitri had lowered the zip and slipped a hand through the gaping side of her dress to caress her fevered skin.

"What do you have under your dress for me, Roza? Are you wearing something special?" Dimitri's eyes were dark with want.

"Why don't you find out?" Rose offered, taking a step back and slipping her arms through the shoestring straps of her dress. She held the dress up with one hand on her décolletage as she gave Dimitri a challenging look, and then she removed her hand, allowing the dress to drop and puddle at her feet. Rose grinned at Dimitri's flabbergasted expression.

"Roza," Dimitri groaned, his eyes taking in her barely-there undergarments. Dimitri's look alone convinced Rose she'd been right to splurge on her bridal underwear. A see-through white mesh strapless bra, decorated with delicate handmade floral embellishments, the blossoms were positioned to give Rose the very minimum concealment. The matching lowcut briefs were pretty and oh so feminine. Against Rose's skin, the ensemble was alluring and striking.

"See something you like?" Rose asked in a coquettish voice before falling back onto the bed and giving Dimitri a come-hither smile.

"I see _lots_ I like," Dimitri confirmed. "In fact, I _love_ it." He was shucking off his suit and shirt, hopping awkwardly on one foot and then the other in his haste as he removed his pants, shoes, and socks. Giggling at her very eager husband, Rose went to sit up to take her shoes off. They were tied around the ankle, so would need to be unfastened. "Leave them on," Dimitri ordered gruffly. Finally undressed down to his briefs, he climbed onto the bed, pushing Rose back against the mattress. "You look so beautiful," he said in awe, gently fingering the decorative trimmings at the top of her breasts before running his fingertips over the delicate mesh of the cups.

"You look handsome, too," Rose replied, running her hand down the side of Dimitri's body to his underwear. "I like these," she commented, stroking the black silk fabric of a pair of boxers she'd never seen before, "and I like _this_ even more." Rose brazenly wrapped her hand around Dimitri's fabric-covered cock. Already pitching a tent in his underwear, Dimitri hissed as Rose's hand closed around his manhood.

"Uh uh," Dimitri gently admonished, moving Rose's hand off his cock. It wasn't that Dimitri didn't enjoy it – but if Rose kept stroking him the way she'd started, their first time making love as a married couple was going to be embarrassingly brief. So instead, he rested his weight on Rose, kissing his way from her lips to her neck, dallying at the spot beneath her ear that drove her crazy. Continuing on his downward path, Dimitri made his way to the valley between Rose's breasts, pausing to inhale her beautiful scent.

Even masked under her subtle perfume of tuberose and freesia, Rose had a unique smell that was entirely her own. Sweet and slightly musky, it called to Dimitri – demanding he claim Rose and yet again make her his own. Burying his face in Rose's ample bosom, Dimitri kissed and caressed her cleavage with his tongue, moving across to tease her nipples by licking at them through the delicate mesh and floral adornments.

Lying on her back beneath Dimitri, Rose was gasping with each fresh onslaught of his needy tongue. Fingers speared through Dimitri's dark hair holding his head, Rose was arching her back, bringing her chest closer to his eager, demanding mouth. With her back off the mattress, Dimitri slipped a hand behind her back, deftly unsnapping her bra with a practiced flick. Pausing to look up at his beautiful bride, Dimitri met Rose's dark eyes with a devilish look before he caught the center of her bra between his teeth and wrenched it away from her body, freeing her soft twin globes.

"Beautiful," Dimitri murmured, capturing a plump puckered nipple in his mouth, teasing its owner by laving his tongue around and around the areola before nipping at the peak. Swapping to pay attention to her other breast, Rose was writhing underneath Dimitri's touch, his actions causing sharp jolts down her abdominal muscles to the area between her legs.

Releasing her nipple with an audible pop, Dimitri continued kissing down Rose's body, loitering at her bellybutton before ending his journey at the top of her panties. Matching the bra, but lined for discretion, Dimitri kissed each of the little blossoms decorating the top edge before running his hands up the outer edge of Rose's thighs, sneaking his fingers under the sheer fabric. Grasping each side gently, aided by Rose lifting her hips, Dimitri tugged the scrap of fabric down Rose's long shapely legs, carefully pulling the garment over each shoe-clad foot. Balling her underpants up in his fist, Dimitri brought them to his nose and sniffed, all but panting with desire.

"Kinky," Rose giggled, watching as Dimitri's eyes darkened with lust.

"You smell so good," he explained, pulling off his boxers, so they were both naked. Well – other than Rose's shoes. Pushing her legs open, Dimitri kneeled between Rose's ankles, kissing his way up her inner legs, alternating feather-light kisses on her calves and then her inner thighs. Reaching her sex, Dimitri gave Rose one chaste kiss at the top of her slit before continuing up over her stomach, breasts and finally back to her lips.

Squirming with anticipation, Rose was a little put out that Dimitri hadn't lingered at her sex, but her ire was forgotten as soon as their lips rejoined. Soft exploring kisses increased as tongues tangled and hands reconnoitered. His body hot everywhere his skin touched hers, Dimitri's cock was pressed against Rose's leg, a trickle of precum from its tip dribbling over her skin. Rocking her hips back and forth, the movement of Rose's leg gave Dimitri the friction he so urgently desired; however, it was doing precious little to assuage her needs. Stepping up the intensity of her kisses, Rose squirmed beneath Dimitri, moving herself until his dick was at the very top of her thighs. Finally wresting his lips from hers, Dimitri moved to position himself where Rose wanted him so very much.

"I love you," he moaned as he nudged himself inside Rose, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too," Rose mewled, feeling every ridge of her husband's cock as he slid, inch after blessed inch, into her. Long familiar with one another's bodies, Rose couldn't help but think that something about this time felt different. Somehow knowing they were husband and wife, and that this was their first time making love as a married couple, made the act seem so much more significant.

Kissing the side of Rose's face, Dimitri set a steady pace, reveling in the warmth of her core and the way they fit together perfectly. It never ceased to amaze Dimitri that despite the disparity in their heights, and personalities, physically and emotionally he and Rose were a perfect match. The yin to his yang, Rose completed him.

Rose felt the same way. She wanted to join with Dimitri, and have him as close to her as possible. Tilting her hips to give Dimitri deeper access within her, Rose hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him even nearer to her and inadvertently pressing into him with the heels of her bridal Louboutins. Rather than perturb Dimitri, the feeling of Rose's shoes pressing into his ass was strangely erotic. The idea of Rose as a cowgirl, her Louboutins her spurs, flashed across his mind and he growled loudly, turned on by the thought of it.

"That feels so good!" Rose whimpered when Dimitri sped up a little, plunging into her with more force as a result of his prurient thoughts. "Don't stop!"

Dimitri groaned in response. He wasn't sure he could stop even if he _wanted_ to. He was utterly fixated on Rose and her pleasure. He wanted her to remember this night forever. His lips against her ear, Rose could hear Dimitri's raspy breath and soft grunts – each one a siren's call to her libido. Every noise he made excited her, and it wasn't long before she could feel her orgasm building.

Tensing his jaw in determination, Dimitri ignored his own need for release, single-mindedly chasing Rose's climax with her. Skin slapping against skin was soon drowned out by Rose's enthusiastic cries. She always got noisy just before she came, which was Dimitri's cue to give it everything he had. Only moments later, Rose let out a loud moan, lifting her hips off the bed and bowing her back.

"Dimitri!"

"Roza!" Dimitri roared in response, letting himself go so he could lose himself in and with his bride. His dick pulsing, he deposited his seed deep within Rose, her slick, wet walls gripping rhythmically at his cock as he did so. Sweaty but sated, Dimitri brought his lips to Rose's, giving her delicate, lazy kisses as they rode the last of their high together.

"Feeling good, Mrs. Belikov?" Dimitri asked, a smirk playing across his features.

"Hmm. I like hearing you call me that," Rose admitted, loosening her legs grip around his hips but bringing her lips to Dimitri's. "I'm feeling great!"

"Me too," Dimitri admitted, rolling off Rose onto the bed beside her before pulling her hard against him, her back to his chest. Resting her head on Dimitri's outstretched arm, Rose let Dimitri pull the bedclothes over them both before checking the clock on the nightstand.

"1.30 am. The night is young, Comrade…"

"You're insatiable," he laughed.

"Only for you," Rose said sweetly, rolling to face her man with a cheeky grin.

They cuddled and were talking about the wedding, each telling the other about their favorite parts when they were interrupted by an ear-piercing siren. Immediately tensing, Rose and Dimitri recognized it as the fire alarm.

"Oh for fucks' sake," Rose growled as they climbed out of bed. She quickly donned her panties, locating a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie to pair it with, swearing the whole time. Dimitri was shucking on sweats similarly disenchanted. Refusing to even consider the appearance of her 'just fucked' hair, Rose followed Dimitri through the suite and out to the corridor. Doors were opening up and down the hallway.

"What's going on, Dimitri?" Karolina asked, holding a wailing Zoya. "What's the alarm?" She moved across to where Olena and Yeva were standing, the latter in a nightdress that had probably been aged when Adam was a boy.

"It's the fire alarm," Dimitri explained patiently. There was a burnt smell in the air, but it didn't smell like fire. In fact, it smelled like…

"Can someone turn the alarm off? It's just some burned toast!" Vika announced, coming out of her suite with two smoking, charred pieces of bread on a plate, followed by Sonya who was carrying Katya then Stan Alto carrying baby Maxim. Dimitri's eyebrows shot toward his hairline, and his eyes darkened in anger. He was about to say something when his attention was drawn down the corridor where Abe and a very sheepish Janine were stepping out of her room. Janine was wearing a dressing gown, Abe the shirt and pants of the suit he'd worn to the wedding, albeit considerably more rumpled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on _there!_

"What's happening?" Janine blustered, her face almost as red as her hair.

" _Nothing,_ Mom. Vika burned some toast," Rose shouted over the din.

Stan handed Maxim to Sonya then walked to the fire control panel, reaching in and pulling a lever. The siren immediately ceased, then he used the handset in the board to call through to admin, letting them know there was no fire.

Everyone was silent, the only sound frightened cries coming from baby Maxim. Dimitri had his eyes trained on Sonya, while Rose was staring at her discomfited parents. You could cut the tension in the air with a stake.

"We'll be going back to bed then," Xander said, ushering Paul back into the unit, followed by Karolina who was carrying Zoya.

"Yes, us too," Olena added, all but dragging Yeva back into their unit and shutting the door.

Sonya had put Katya down to take Maxim, but the little girl was nearly asleep standing up, so Vika picked her up, perching the infant on her hip and disappearing back into their unit, taking the plate of burnt toast with her. Alto was fixed under Dimitri's steely gaze as he walked back to stand beside Sonya.

"Well night Belikov, darling. Enjoy yourselves!" Abe said with a smirk, looping his arm through Janine's and pulling her back through the open doorway into her suite. Rose rolled her eyes at her parents, hoping that this time it wouldn't all end in tears.

"Ok. Let's go," Rose said, grabbing Dimitri's hand and trying to pull him to their door. She had an idea about the _perfect_ way to divert his anger about Alto and Sonya.

"Roza – you go back to bed. I'll be there in just a moment," Dimitri replied, his fists clenched and his eyes not leaving Stan's. "There's something I need to do."

"I don't think so," Rose said her voice low and dangerous. "It's our _wedding night,_ Comrade. There's only _one_ type of business you need to be concerned with tonight." Dimitri's eyes flicked to Rose's, and he recognized a Belikova nee Hathaway ultimatum. "You can work things out in the morning," Rose continued, raising her eyebrows at Dimitri and pointing to their room.

"We'll speak tomorrow morning Alto," Dimitri threatened, glaring at his former colleague. To give him his dues, Alto stood his ground, nodding in acknowledgment.

"You owe me, Alto," Rose murmured as she pushed Dimitri through the doorway into their suite. Shutting and locking the door behind her, Rose stripped out of her clothes, letting drop where she stood. "Now… where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You look tired," Rose smirked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"I wonder _why!"_ Dimitri replied, his lips curving into a lazy, sexy smile, alluding to their night of passion.

It was half past nine in the morning, and hunger was forcing the newlyweds from their bed. Abe had arranged a buffet brunch for them all the day after the wedding, and it was to this that Dimitri and Rose were headed.

"Do you think Alto is going to be there?" Dimitri asked. While Rose might have succeeded in putting Stan out of his mind for the evening, Dimitri wanted to know what his former colleague had been doing at 1.30 am in his sisters' suite, and why he seemed so interested in Sonya.

"If he is, then you're not going to make a scene," Rose said firmly. "We will have brunch, see our friends and family, and afterward you can speak with Alto." Dimitri looked as though he'd like to argue. "I mean it, Comrade. Don't ruin this morning. Besides – it will be fun to watch him squirm as he's waiting!"

Chuckling at his wife's devious nature, and longtime dislike of Guardian Alto, Dimitri conceded her plan had merit. Accordingly, when they walked into the dining room put aside for their brunch, Rose and Dimitri greeted everyone pleasantly, neither making eye contact with Stan Alto who, sure enough, was seated next to Sonya.

"Here they are! The newlyweds… Have a _good time_ last night, you two?!" Christian asked suggestively.

"That's enough, Christian," Lissa said reprovingly. The Moroi Queen wasn't a prude, but she did think matters of the bedroom should stay behind closed doors.

"Yes, _quite_ enough!" Janine Hathaway said, giving Christian a stern look that silenced him instantly.

"Sorry, Guardian Hathaway. Sorry guys." Rose's mother scared the shit out of Christian. Between her neck full of molnija, and the way every Guardian he'd ever met deferred to her, she was a frightening woman. Rose waited until her mother turned to speak with Abe before poking her tongue out at Christian.

"So, do you have plans for the day?" Olena asked, smoothing over the awkward moment.

"Not really," Rose said, secretly thinking she wished she could return to bed so she could sleep. "It's going to be warm, so maybe we could go swimming?"

The swimming pool at St. Vladimir's was indoors but had glass side windows that tilted to open the pool to a large grassed area outside. During term time, it was primarily used during darkness, but when St. Vlad's reverted to a daylight schedule over the summer break, it was a popular destination for off-duty Guardians.

"That sounds great!" Eddie said enthusiastically. He'd be traveling to Missoula and then on to Palm Springs in the late afternoon, so he was eager to hang out and catch up with Rose and Dimitri before he left.

"I'm in," Mia agreed.

In the end, almost the whole party decided to go swimming. Abe and Janine were conspicuous in their refusal, but the way they kept yawning over brunch made Rose suspect their evening had been spent in much the same way as Dimitri's and her own. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on, so Rose was happy to accept their excuse of 'business to deal with' at face value rather than contemplate the possibility her parents were tired after a night of intimacy. _No_ child wanted to imagine that!

"Why don't you all go ahead, and we'll meet you there? I just wanted to have a word with Guardian Alto," Dimitri said, lifting an eyebrow in challenge at his previous workmate. Sonya gave Rose an imploring look before handing Katya to Karolina to dress and take swimming.

"Dimka – you've barely held your nephew – why don't you cuddle him while he's asleep?" Sonya suggested, lifting Maxim from his baby carrier and handing the sleeping infant to Dimitri before he had a chance to decline. It was a smart move, Rose thought. Dimitri was unlikely to start shouting if he was holding his sleeping nephew. Recognizing Sonya intended to stay for Dimitri's discussion with Alto, Rose decided to also remain present.

"I'd like to know what you were doing in my sisters' suite at 1.30 in the morning," Dimitri said without prelude, glaring at Stan meanwhile cuddling baby Maxim.

"It was _nothing,_ Dimka," Sonya interjected before Alto had a chance to respond. "Maxim has his days and nights mixed up. He's used to Russian time, so has been sleeping during the day but awake all night. I'd mentioned to Guardian Alto I'd be sitting up with Maxim, and he offered to sit with me and chat for a while to keep me company. _Nothing_ happened… Vika was there with us the whole time!"

Dimitri was listening to Sonya, but his eyes did not leave Alto.

"Belikov; I want you to know my intentions are completely honorable. I think Sonya is a kind, beautiful young woman, and a wonderful mother. If she says yes, I'd like to keep in touch with her when she returns to Russia. Living so far apart, I know not to have any expectations, but it's been a long time since I've felt able to talk with someone the way I do with your sister." Stan gave Sonya a questioning look while Rose turned to Dimitri lifting her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'd be happy to email and speak on the phone with you, Guardian Alto," Sonya replied primly, giving Stan an encouraging smile before briefly scowling at Dimitri. "You've been so _kind_ helping me with Katya and Maxim."

"It's nothing," Stan said modestly, blessing Sonya with a soppy smile Rose had never seen on the Guardian's face before. "They're lovely children – it's been my pleasure."

Dimitri was watching his sister and her suitor in consternation. While he clearly didn't like the idea, Sonya was an adult, and a mother of two; he couldn't ban her from keeping in touch with Alto, no matter how much he disliked the idea of the two of them together.

"I expect my sister to be treated with dignity and respect," Dimitri growled, a little at a loss after Stan's blatant admission. "Mess her around, and you answer to me."

"You have my word," Stan said, deferentially and, surprisingly, respectfully, "I just want to get to know Sonya a little better." After that, there really wasn't much to say.

"I might go and try to nap while Maxim sleeps," Sonya said.

"I'll walk you," Stan volunteered, not unaware of how his offer was pissing off Dimitri.

"We'll _all_ go," Dimitri stipulated firmly, unwilling to send his sister and nephew off alone in Alto's company. The walk back to the guest quarters was awkward. No one said anything until Rose started chatting with Sonya. Once at their quarters, Dimitri stayed in the hallway watching as Alto bid Sonya farewell, the latter taking Maxim into her suite and closing the door.

"I don't like it," Dimitri grumbled once he and Rose entered their own suite.

"It doesn't exactly float my boat either," Rose admitted. "But they live half a world away from one another – nothing is likely to come of it."

Grunting in acknowledgment, Dimitri changed into his swimwear, Rose doing likewise.

"A _bikini?!"_ Dimitri groaned, taking in Rose's swimsuit.

"You know you love it, Comrade," Rose replied, giving her husband a wink before wrapping a towel around her and slipping on some flip-flops.

"Isn't it a little _revealing?"_ Dimitri asked.

"This is covering compared to some of the others," Rose admitted, "I stocked up since we're going to the Hamptons!"

"You're going to be the death of me," Dimitri moaned, trying to drag his thoughts away from Rose's skimpy attire.

When they reached the pool, Dimitri noticed his sisters, Lissa and Mia were all in swimsuits at least as revealing as Rose's. His mother and grandmother were not bathing, although they were sitting poolside watching Karolina and Xander in the shallow end with Zoya and Katya. Four of the Royal Guard was standing watch, wearing shorts in a concession to the heat. Paul and Christian were swimming laps, while Lissa was sitting with Eddie getting an update on Jill, Adrian, and Sydney. Things were still awkward between Lissa and her younger half-sibling. It was hard for her Majesty to accept her parents' marriage had not been as perfect as she'd once believed. Jill, on the other hand, struggled with the obligations and attention that came with suddenly becoming Royal. When Jill eventually returned to Court, she and Lissa would have to work on a relationship – but for now, most of Lissa's information about her half-sister came second hand.

"You didn't tell me how you ended up being able to come," Rose said, flopping onto a chair next to Eddie, Dimitri following suit.

"I thought Abe would have told you? His plane was at Court to pick up the flowers and the photographer the morning of the wedding. He knew I was scheduled to come to Court, and that Mia could only get away for a couple of days, so he offered us a ride. Mia's going back with the photographer in a few hours, but it's easier for me to fly back from Missoula."

"He never said," Rose replied with a smile. With Abe paying for the wedding and flying Dimitri's family to America, Rose and Dimitri had insisted on no wedding gift – however, both appreciated the presence of their friends. Guardians lived dangerous lives, and in the back of their minds, there was the knowledge that every time they saw a friend or a colleague, it could be the last. The chance to see loved ones to celebrate was worth more than anything.

After chatting with Lissa and Eddie for a while, Rose and Dimitri joined the others in the pool. The group swam, Dimitri and Rose playing with Zoya and Katya for a while before Karo and Xander took them for their nap, Olena and Yeva going with them. With the others gone, the group decided to play a game of water volleyball. Eddie and Dimitri set up the net, and then they grouped into teams – guys against girls. Accordingly, Christian, Eddie, Paul and Dimitri gathered on one side of the net, Vika, Mia, Lissa and Rose on the other. Rose wasn't particularly happy with the groupings – the guys were a lot taller and stronger than the girls, added to which neither Lissa or Mia were particularly fit.

As anticipated, the guys won by a landslide. Rose was pouting about it, so Dimitri swam over to her, scooping her up in his arms and giving her gentle consoling kisses. The two kissed and cuddled in the water until Christian said something crass, and Rose retaliated by splashing him liberally. An all-out water fight started, Lissa scampering from the pool shrieking that no-one was to wet her hair as chlorine made her blonde locks go green. Eventually sick of splashing Christian, Rose climbed out of the pool, claiming a sun lounge and dragging it over next to one Lissa was reclining on.

"You're so different with Dimitri here at St. Vlad's," Lissa observed. "Much more affectionate."

"Not really," Rose argued. She and Dimitri were always very affectionate when they were alone together.

"You're always touching and kissing," Lissa continued. "You don't usually do that."

"Not when we're on duty," Rose agreed. "And you never see us on our time off."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, sounding a little offended.

" _Nothing,_ Liss. Just that we try to keep it professional when we're on duty…"

"And you're always on duty," Lissa finished, stating the fact that Rose tactfully omitted. The best friends sat side by side for a few minutes before Lissa asked, "How many hours do you and Dimitri work each day?"

Rose kept her eyes fixed on the water where Dimitri and Paul were playing water volleyball again against Christian and Eddie, Mia and Vika sitting side by side on the edge chatting.

"We clock on at 6 pm, so we're ready when you rise for breakfast, and usually clock off when you and Christian retire at 10 am. So that's about sixteen hours."

"And you do that every day," Lissa said, almost to herself.

"Yes – but sometimes we get Saturdays off," Rose said quickly.

"What do you do, then?" Lissa asked, genuinely curious about how Rose and Dimitri spent their precious spare time.

"Usually train, do the washing and food shopping," Rose admitted. It wasn't glamorous, but those things needed doing.

"So when do you watch a movie or go out?" Lissa asked, her voice small.

"We try to make Friday nights 'our' time," Rose replied cheerfully. Yeah it wasn't much, and as often as not they were so tired they'd crash with takeout in front of the TV, but that's just how things were if you were primary Guardians for the Queen and her consort.

"The stupid thing is, I have so many Guardians, yet I'm really in no danger," Lissa said, still not meeting Rose's eyes. "I'm almost always within wards, and I don't really need you and half a dozen Guardians watching my every move. I think we should look at reorganizing the guard timetable."

Rose turned to stare at Lissa. Since she became Queen, Lissa had never raised how her Guardians were rostered. Traditionally the Monarch had six Guardians with them at all times, each Guardian working a twelve-hour shift.

"I mean, the palace has its own Guardians, anyway, so no one is getting in or out. _Surely_ three Royal Guardians for eight hours overnight would be sufficient? That leaves you and another eight Guardians plus Dimitri to cover the remaining sixteen hours. If you did eight hours, with three other Guardians, then four of the remaining Guardians could be with me, and the fifth could be with Christian for the last shift? It's rare for me to need more than four Guardians with me. And if every Guardian worked two twelve-hour shifts a week, they could even get a full day off."

Rose canted her head, considering her Monarch's words. Lissa was right – now she was no longer attending classes on campus at Lehigh, she spent the vast majority of her time at Court. Six Guardians twenty-four-seven _was_ a bit of overkill.

"Macauley would be a good choice to be with you when I'm not," Rose suggested, looking across to where the female Guardian stood, her eyes constantly moving and checking out the area. She was a skilled Guardian with an excellent track record, but most importantly Lissa liked her. "But reducing your guard puts you at risk," Rose argued.

"Not really. If my Guardians are more rested and have time to train they can defend me better should the need arise."

"We wouldn't be able to implement it until we return to Court," Rose stipulated, her thoughts wandering to summer in the Hamptons.

"Implement what?" Dimitri asked, he and Christian standing beside the girls dripping water fresh from the pool. Each pulled up a chair and listened as Rose outlined Lissa's proposed change to her guard schedule. Rose had anticipated Dimitri objecting; however, he surprised her by agreeing that it was a sensible plan, even going so far as to suggest one of the guards as a good choice for Christian's secondary Guardian.

"I'll talk to Guardian Croft about it," Lissa declared decisively, "but until we return to Court and start the new system, I want you and Dimitri to work a maximum twelve-hour shift. You're married now, Rose. You and Dimitri need quality time together.

Rose wordlessly hugged Lissa, touched that she'd thought about their needs.

* * *

"Shhh," Rose giggled as she and Dimitri slunk across the lawn over to the gym and onwards into the woods. "I don't want anyone to see us!"

"Then try keeping your voice down," Dimitri replied with a smirk, as ever amused by his wife. What had started as an evening in bed enjoying shots from a bottle of Vodka together had ended up with Rose deciding an impromptu visit to 'their' cabin was in order. Which is why the tipsy couple was slinking across campus at 1 am toward the wards and a certain old cabin that held such fond memories for them both.

"I think it's over this way," Rose stage-whispered. Honestly, Dimitri was surprised they couldn't hear her from the Administration building.

"It's this way," Dimitri corrected softly, grabbing Rose by the waist and pulling her hard against him before redirecting her toward the cabin.

"Right you are, Comrade," Rose replied, giggling again. Dimitri softly groaned. Rose's mischievous giggle _did things to him,_ which made him urgently want to _do things to her!_

"Here we are," Dimitri said, seeing the cabin up ahead. Carefully checking the ward line in each direction, no one was in sight. Grabbing Rose's hand, Dimitri pulled her into the cabin, quickly finding and lowering the window shades before using his Zippo to illuminate the dark space. Finding the table, and several candles on it, Dimitri lit them before moving around the small space lighting other candles. The area now bright enough to see, Rose and Dimitri looked around them.

It was dustier than it had been a couple of years ago, yet everything looked the same. The same old quilt was on the bed, and looking at it, Rose could remember straightening it with Dimitri after she'd given herself to him.

"It hasn't changed at all," Rose whispered, sobered by the memory of what had happened here and afterward. The dust was so thick it was easy to believe that they might be the first visitors since that fateful night.

" _We_ have," Dimitri smiled, wrapping his arms around Rose from behind. "You know, this is where I first knew I wanted to marry you one day."

"Really?" Rose gasped, spinning in Dimitri's arms to face him.

Dimitri nodded, flushing a little. "That night… I'd never felt a connection with a woman like that before. I already knew I loved you, but once we were physical, I knew we belonged together forever."

"Then the day after you were taken from me."

Rose shivered in Dimitri's arms, both of them remembering the Strigoi invasion and the devastating consequences of that day and the resultant rescue mission. Unconsciously Dimitri tightened his embrace in defiance of anyone or thing which would try and separate them again.

"You loved me enough to track me down to try and put me out of my misery," Dimitri said, running his finger across Rose's quivering lower lip, alluding to the one part of their shared history they rarely discussed. "And then you loved me enough to find a way to bring me back to you. Your love saved me, Roza." Tears were welling in Rose's eyes.

"Our love saved each other, Comrade."

Dimitri nodded, picking Rose up as though she weighed nothing, carrying her across to the bed.

"And here we are. Together, married and happy. You _are_ happy, aren't you, Roza?"

"So so happy," she whispered, straddling Dimitri's legs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Their lips joined, tentatively at first, but soon becoming more urgent. Before long, their clothes were discarded, and Rose found herself on her back, Dimitri looming above her, his eyes dark with love and lust.

"Do you remember our first time?" Rose asked, her lips almost touching Dimitri's.

"Every moment," Dimitri replied, his eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips. He kissed Rose again, lining himself up with her before pushing into her wet heat. "I remember the way you gasped when I entered you," he murmured, dropping kisses onto Rose's collarbone as he started a slow and steady pace. "I remember you had your arms under mine, gripping onto my shoulders. At first, you were clinging to me, but when you relaxed, you started to play with the hair on the back of my neck."

Rose groaned. What Dimitri was doing felt so good, but his whispered recollections – the reverent way he described their first union – was what made this so special.

"I remember you were so gentle with me. I felt so loved," Rose explained, recalling the thrill of being able to touch Dimitri's body unimpeded for the first time. Like him, she could remember everything about the night they first made love.

"You were loved, Roza. You still are."

"I know it," Rose replied with a happy sigh. And then words weren't needed anymore.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose were sad for their honeymoon week to end. Time with his family was always too short, and it was hard to say goodbye when the couple had no idea when they might see them again. For Rose it was hard to say goodbye to St. Vladimir's again, too. While once she'd hated the place, it was still the place she considered her childhood home. Despite being married, now, and moving on with her life there was always a special place for St. Vladimir's in her heart.

"You take care of Rose," Alberta ordered Dimitri, wiping away tears as Rose and Dimitri prepared to board Abe's plane. Everyone else was already seated waiting to return to Court where Abe, Janine and Dimitri's family would disembark before the aircraft continued on to transport the Royal couple and their Guardians to the Hamptons.

"I will," Dimitri vowed, smiling as his wife hugged Alberta a final time before climbing the stairs to the plane, also wiping her eyes.

Flopping down in the vacant seat beside Rose, Dimitri buckled himself in, and they were soon in the air.

"So, Sonya? Was that Guardian Alto I saw you kissing before you got on board?" Vika asked in a sing-song voice, determined to embarrass her older sister.

Dimitri growled a little but calmed down when Rose squeezed his hand. They'd be saying goodbye to his family in four hours when they arrived at Court, but for now, he was going to spend every last minute enjoying their company.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Thanks for joining me on another fun filled ride!_

 _If you'd like to see Rose's wedding dress (and wedding underwear!) check out my Facebook Page.  
_

* * *

Wedding Belles - VA Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


End file.
